


A Magician's Mistake

by Darkflowerofheaven



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Everyone's a spirit or magician, M/M, Magician Yugi, Spirit Yami, This fic is old, repost from ff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 10:56:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 35,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18827239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkflowerofheaven/pseuds/Darkflowerofheaven
Summary: Yugi was a magician at the tender age of 15 and was trying to learn how to summon creatures to do his bidding. Such as stealing, sneaking, cleaning, etc. But when he tries to summon a small demon and ends up summoning something much bigger, what are the consequences?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a repost of A Magician's Mistake from FF.net. Do know, there has been no changes whatsoever. Everything is exactly the same as it was over there. Thank you for reading.

The room was ice cold, as if someone had unleashed the deadliest of winters in the small dark room. On the wall was a large bright glowing door with half of a circle at the bottom of it, similar to a welcoming mat. Across the door stood a small boy with black spiked hair and amethyst aligning the sides of it with sharp yellow bangs framing his face. His bright amethyst eyes were wide in fear. He was clutching a book in his small hands, staring at the glowing door. The boy began to sweat as he breathed heavily, he was hot in the freezing room. Around the small boy was a blue transparent circle, a shield. The boy didn't move a muscle, he couldn't do it. He just couldn't. The child rose his hand and screamed out two words. The room's temperature turned normal in the blink of an eye. The door that had been shining now dimmed and gray smoke rose from it.

"That's the second time you've done that!" A harsh voice called out. The boy flinched at the tone and turned his head to see a tall man with long teal blue hair that flowed down to his waist, his eyes were mix matched. One was a matching blue to his hair while the other was a light gold. The man was dressed in a white suit, this was the boy's master. The boy gulped and faced his master fully.

"I-I'm sorry sir...I-It's just...the room..."

"It's supposed to do that!" The man hissed at him. The boy whimpered softly at the man. The man sighed and rubbed his temple.

"Forget it, we can try once more tomorrow." The man spoke, this time with a softer tone. The boy nodded and shut his book. "However, since the day is still early. I would recommend you head to my library and study. I will not tolerate another failure." The boy nodded once more and watched his master leave the room.

The boy was left in the room alone. It was a pitch black now that the ritual he had attempted to do had ceased, his master had turned off his light. He assumed the boy would be following right after him it seemed. The boy walked to a small lamp in the room that was at the side and turned it on. The room was lit up just by this small object. It was a basement. The area was small to be one but it was. The walls were brown with rotten wood and the floors were concrete with only one rug near the small bed that laid beneath a small rectangular window. The boy thought it resembled a kind of door that a mailman would slip letters into. It was the perfect place for an apprentice to study summonings. The boy sighed. How was he supposed to be a magician who can summon when he can't summon at all?!

He shook his head and headed out his door, his book now on his bed.

()()()()()()()

"Yugi. Your friend is coming, however I want him out within half an hour. I need you to study, understood?" His master spoke as he saw the boy 'Yugi' climb up the stairs that led to the house. Yugi nodded at his master.

"Yes, Mr. Dartz." Yugi spoke obediently. He thought about the duration of time he allowed the friend to stay over. From this alone, Yugi was able to figure out which friend that was coming over. If it was his friend Anzu ( A sweet girl with short brown hair and blue eyes), his master would have said fifteen minutes. If it was his friend Bakura ( A harsh boy with long white hair with two spikes at the top and dark brown eyes), his master would have said an hour...That left only one person then.

Knock! Knock!

Yugi's eyes brightened at the sound of knocking at the front door. Ah! That must be him! Yugi ran to the door (which resulted in his master telling him to stop running), and swung it open. Standing there with one hand in his pocket and a book in the other, was a tall boy with short brown hair and piercing blue eyes. Yugi leaped forward and embraced the other boy. The other boy sighed and hugged him back with one arm.

"I am not a huggy person, Yugi." The boy spoke firmly. Yugi smiled and let go.

"No one saw. Lighten up Seto, please?" Yugi spoke sweetly as he turned around and gestured for Seto to follow him in. Seto shrugged and let out a small grunt before he followed. Yugi turned around to face Seto and opened his mouth to speak. Seto rose a hand to him, cutting him off.

"Thirty minutes. I know." Seto looked around. "Library then?" Yugi nodded and headed down multiple hallways. Yugi's master was one of the most wealthy magicians in Arcadia, the main base of all magicians. All beings around the world who wished to become a magician was required to move here and take proper training. It was a city that only one plane could take you too, for a good amount of money of course. Yugi was fortunate enough to be born in Arcadia, however due to a war that both of his parents had to go to, he was forced to get a master at a young age of only five years old. His parents never returned. It had been 10 years and Yugi had given up hoping for that.

The two boys wandered down the hallways to a large set of dark wooden doors. Seto and Yugi entered without hesitation. It was a large library that took up a whole side of the house, there were spiral staircases that led up to two more floors full of books. All these books contained every sort of magic that magicians were required to learn. Magician's came in five types. The easiest to master is Potions, followed by Charms, Then Bending Elements, Conjuration, and the final most difficult of them all was Summonings. In order to become a Summoning Magician (A summoner), you had to master all the types. Yugi had mastered all of them with hardly any difficulty, but when it came to actually summoning something...

"Tell me." Seto suddenly spoke as he reached toward a shelf and pulled out a lengthy red covered book. "How did your summoning go today?" Yugi froze at the question. Seto lifted an eye toward him and rose an eyebrow.

"By the way you are frozen on the spot, I am to assume you failed. Correct?" Seto spoke with slight disappointment. Yugi nodded. Seto sighed and opened the book he had gotten, he flipped through the pages boringly.

"What happened?" Seto questioned, not lifting his gaze from the book in his hands. Yugi fidgeted slightly with his hands behind his back. He didn't need to recollect that again, did he?

"W-Well...At first it was okay...I drew the door right, I put a shield around me..." Yugi looked down at the floor, it was so interesting at the moment. "The room was pitch black...I spoke the right words..." The floor was carpeted with a dark blue, Yugi could make out little black specks out of it. "The room became cold...T-The door began to glow and I..." Yugi began to count the black specks. 1..2...3...4.

"You?" Seto ushered for him to go on, his eyes still not leaving the book. Twenty. Twenty black specks on the carpet near his feet. Yugi licked his lips.

"I-I spoke the cancellation spell." Yugi quickly spat out, closing his eyes in fear. Seto looked up, his eyes wide with surprise.

"You...what?" Seto questioned. Yugi's face turned red with embarrassment, couldn't he just go back to counting black specks on the carpet? That was much more fun then this at the moment.

"I canceled the summonings...I couldn't do it. I-I wasn't ready." Yugi whispered. Seto slammed the book closed and placed it on a nearby table.

"And why did you do that?" Seto crossed his arms and glared at his friend. He was obviously disappointed and confused.

"I-I didn't want to summon it...W-What if it tried to kill me?"

"That's what they'll try to do. We're trapping them, why wouldn't they want to kill us?"

"B-But what if it took the appearance of a little girl..." Yugi spoke, imagining a small girl coming out of the small door in the half circle and looking at him with pleading eyes. Begging him to let her out. To let her leave her circle. To let her wrap her small child-like hands around his throat and-

"Then you would have had to trap a small girl. Yugi, not all spirits can shape shift. Only the ones that are extremely hard to summon, the ones who take plenty of concentration, energy, and power. Which may I remind you." Seto rose a hand and began to count off their friends. "That Anzu summoned her first spirit yesterday and Bakura summoned his a week ago. I'm summoning mine tomorrow." Seto explained. Yugi felt his mouth go dry. All of his friends were summoners, they all trained in the same place and they stayed together for more then six years. Bakura and Seto were the most intelligent of the four. Anzu was just below them. Yugi considered himself to be the worst of them all.

"And you know that in order to approach them when they have a spirit out is to have your own. Right?" Seto narrowed his eyes at Yugi, who was still staring at the floor, unmoving. In order for magician's to be safe, it is required that when a friend of yours has a spirit out that you too were required to have one out. He never understood why, but he accepted the rule regardless and obeyed. Now that Bakura and Anzu had their spirits, they would keep them out. Seto was summoning his tomorrow...that meant Yugi had to summon his or they couldn't all spend any time together.

"It can be any type of spirit, okay? Here. Let's look for one." Seto turned his back and started to browse the library books. Yugi looked up at his friend surprised. Usually Seto would just leave him to figure it out on his own. Yugi smiled to himself, Seto wanted to spend time with him and the others. So, he was willing to help. Yugi had to hold himself back from hugging him again.

Dartz had come down to collect Seto and tell him to get out but after a good amount of explaining the situation, he had allowed Seto to continue to stay for another hour or two. The two boys were left alone to their own devices, trying so hard to find a simple spirit to summon. In order to summon a spirit, you had to know their name. After that, they were forced to obey you. If you made sure to get every detail correct, even the slightest slip up on a name could be a life or death situation. A wrong syllable could mean the spirit is summoned and kills you right away, a summon you didn't want, or a plain failure that other magician's will laugh about for days to come.

"This one seems easy enough." Seto spoke pointing at a picture on a page of the brown book he was looking in. Yugi was across from him at a small table looking at a dark blue one. He got up and went to Seto's shoulder. He looked at the book and narrowed his eyes in disgust. It was a small spirit that resembled a moldy toad, it had an angry face that looked smashed in and an appearance that made you want to smack it with a fly swatter.

"What's its name?"

"Yomi."

"It would fit it, if looks could kill." Yugi complained while Seto let out a small chuckle. Yomi, a name that meant Death. Yugi would have thought a more powerful spirit was attached to the name, but no. It was a scrawny hideous toad that Yugi wanted to smack with a broom and throw in the river. Seto reached into his pocket and brought out a small long thin object. He stuck it in the place where the toad name resided. He closed the book and handed it to Yugi.

"If you are not able to summon that, then I would recommend you become a potion maker." Seto said with a mocking smile on his face. Yugi flushed slightly before he took the book and set it down next to him. He wanted to change the subject now. He could think about the stupid spirit toad later.

"Seto, what are you summoning?" Yugi questioned with a smile. Seto rose an eyebrow before he reached into his other pocket and fished out a small folded up brown sheet of paper. He unfolded it and smoothed it out onto the table in front of them. Yugi's eyes widened slightly. In the center of the page was a tall boy with short blonde hair and honey colored eyes. The boy was winking with a cheeky grin on his face while giving a thumbs up. It looked like the picture of a reckless teenager, not a spirit.

"Jounichi?" Yugi spoke, trying not to pronounce it wrong. Seto nodded at him. Oh good. He said it correctly!

"Apparently, it's a shape shifter spirit. Also once summoned, it prefers to go by another name." Seto refolded the paper and placed it back in his pocket. Yugi chuckled awkwardly. Of course Seto would be going to summon a shape shifter. Bakura probably did summon one and Anzu probably attempted but failed and summoned a fairy looking spirit.

"Why's that?" Yugi asked. Usually spirits liked their name and wanted it to stay that way. Seto shrugged and stood up to stretch.

"I'm not sure. It does not matter anyway. As long as it obeys me, I do not care what it wishes to be called." Seto told him, he glanced toward the clock and sighed. "I should head off. My master would get angry if I did not return soon." He faced Yugi.

"The others wish to hang out tomorrow after I have summoned my spirit, which will be around four. Do you think you can manage to summon your spirit by then?" Seto said slowly, a hint of worry laced within his words. Yugi smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, I should." Yugi responded as he reached to the table and grabbed the book that contained the toad's name. Seto smiled slightly at him.

"We will meet at our usual spot. The abandoned cabin near the cafe on West Street." Seto explained. Yugi nodded once more, Seto didn't need to explain this but it was fine.

"Alright, be safe." Yugi smiled as he led Seto to the front door of the place and watched him leave. Yugi sighed and closed the door. He looked down at the book in his hands and turned to the page with the toad on it. He grimaced just looking at the thing. That was supposed to be his servant? He doubted it would even know how to walk. What were those things that hung below it's chin? Was it legs or extensions on the face?

"Yugi." Yugi whipped his head towards the voice that had spoken to see his master standing in front of a doorway. Dartz's eyes were narrowed and his arms were crossed. "Now that your friend has left. You are to report back to the library and continue to study. Also you are to be in your room in two hours, I am going to bed because I am worn out from working on a project of mine." He spoke smoothly as he just stood there. Yugi nodded quickly.

"Yes, sir."

"Good, now run along." Dartz gestured to the hallway. Without a moments hesitation, Yugi obeyed. He walked, hearing footsteps from above him, his master heading upstairs. Yugi held his book to his chest and hugged it. If he didn't summon this toad tonight or tomorrow, he would have to stay home. He didn't mind staying home...he just wouldn't like to be lectured at by his master again. He took a deep breath as he stepped in front of the library doors and swung them open.

He had some studying to do.


	2. Chapter 2

Yugi flipped the pages of a lengthy leather covered book boringly. He scanned the pages, relearning little details about summonings. The drawing of the door, the casting of shields, what the room had to be like, the summoning itself. Tiny details...that could be easily screwed up. Yugi knew the most of these parts extremely well.

You had to draw a large rectangle so that it resembled a door and placed half of a circle at the bottom of it. In the center of the door was to be a large pentacle. During the summoning, the door would glow and look as if it would be opening. As long as you uttered out the final words and the right name, the demon would appear through it. It would stand in front of the door on the 'welcoming mat' to await orders. Despite this though, since magicians would trap them, they would attempt to make you screw up orders so they could use it to their advantage and cause you harm. Could you blame them?

That's the main reason of the shielding. So that if you did screw up, they didn't hurt you...much. Only one sort of shield could be up at a time. A blue shield was to represent protection against magical attacks that spirits used around 95% of the time. A red was to represent physical attacks that were incredibly rare, but could still happen if you didn't draw the door correctly and there was a gap, so that they could squeeze through their bindings and attack you head on. The most difficult shield to put up was a purple shield. The one that protected against all attacks, physical and magical. These took plenty of energy and most apprentices who attempted to put up this shield would collapse before being able to actually summon anything.

The room had to be dark. It had to be a decent sized room that was pitch black. One or two candles were allowed but most magicians never bothered with this because as soon as the summon would begin to take place, they would blow out anyway. The room had to be good against any kind of temperature. Yugi's basement room wasn't well when it came to walls, but since it was almost fully underground, the wall from behind the wood was concrete. All spirits, depending on the type, could make the room any temperature they pleased. The spirit Yugi was trying to summon before (A minor fairy spirit) loved the cold, so it wanted to make the place more homey.

The summoning itself was the hardest part of it all. Yugi would have to be in front of the door, his shield around him, and speak the words correctly. There were two main summoning spells. The simple summoning spell and the cancellation spell. The main summoning spell went along the lines of; I command you! Evenio! Supervenio! Ingredior! The demon's name. A spell easily memorized but not easily done. The spell combined Latin and English, which made pronunciation ideal to the summoning. Speak one phrase wrong, you might die. Speak a name wrong, many things could happen, as said before. The cancellation spell was two simple Latin words that were; Ire Animus. Which meant Go Away Spirit! Harsh, but it was how it would go. All these spells required plenty of concentration, energy, power. Things that Yugi knew he didn't have enough of.

A toad. A measly toad was all he had to summon! Surely it wouldn't be too difficult? Why must he study for such a summon?! Yugi sighed to himself and slammed his head down on the table, landing in the book laid in front of him. He knew why. He was terrified of summoning anything! He knew that this toad was probably nothing more then a weak spirit who could nothing more then walk, run, and perhaps croak. That might be too much to ask of the poor thing. Yugi turned his head to a book next to the one he was laying on. The one with the hideous creature in it. He sat straight up and pushed the book he had opened to the side and picked up the toad book. He ignored the bookmark and decided to browse the other selections of the book.

He saw many other impressive spirits. Much more impressive then his crummy little toad. All spirits took different shapes, they were known to perhaps have been a person in life and die an unknown death to then become a servant for the magicians. At first, Yugi thought this was cruel. To summon a person who had died to make them serve you, it reminded him of forbidden magic! But the spirits they summoned would always obey with no problem. The weakest of them all were the ones who died (as he was told) by Suicide and Accidents. The middle ground of them were ones who died more natural deaths such as Old Age, Infections, Heart attacks, and all that jazz. The most powerful ones died from Murder, War, and much more gruesome deaths that would give nightmares to any person alive. These powerful spirits could make their bodies turn into any shape they choose or simply cause havoc everywhere they went. Although it would be impressive for a magician to have control of one, it is unwise for magicians to actually summon one without purpose. But did Yugi and his friends care? Heavens no! They accepted it as a challenge!

Yugi would stop turning pages if he saw a scary, cute, or attractive spirit. Most of the attractive ones were shape shifters. No one knew why, but the shape shifters always preferred to have a human guise. Maybe to taunt their masters? Yugi stopped on a page and observed a small fairy looking spirit. It was a small girl with long blonde hair and a long blue dress on that faded to white near the bottom, she had bright blue eyes that looked innocent. But Yugi knew better. Even though the girl was not present in front of him, the picture showed those eyes full of determination. She looked like a middle level spirit. Yugi was irritated by the books because of this one fact. He had to guess what the level type was. Heck this girl could be a shape shifter for all he knew!

He turned the page with a blank look and rose his eyebrow at the next spirit. It was obviously a shape shifter. No middle level spirit could look like that! A tall Egyptian looking boy stood there with his arms crossed. His hair was shoulder length and a dusty blonde color, he had sharp violet eyes that looked as if they were mocking Yugi within the printed picture. A middle ranked spirit just couldn't take that guise. It was too detailed for it to be. Sure, Yugi had guessed middle rank on the previous picture but that was because of how small it looked. This one looked human size and a pain to summon. Yugi mentally cursed at himself.

Here he was, not studying like he had been ordered to and looking at pictures of other spirits. He should be focused on the toad! Yugi slammed the book closed and stood up. He glanced up at the ceiling, envisioning his master already asleep in his bed. His master had said that they would try a summon again tomorrow...but Yugi didn't want to wait. He doubted his master would be up that early, he was always the one up before noon. His master got up around three in the afternoon for an odd reason that he never questioned, he didn't want to get hurt for asking a simple question such as that. Five tomorrow they would be gathering at the cafe...Yugi grabbed his book with the summon details in it and took a deep breath.

It was time to prepare to summon.

()()()()()()()

His heart was racing at an incredible speed and he had not even gotten halfway down to his room! Why must he be so scared? It was just a summon...a summon he could never do! The previous two times were horrible! The first was to summon a mid level spirit who would have taken the form of a large scorpion, but as soon as the room grew as warm as a desert. Yugi had canceled the summon. His master had gotten mad and confused at the cancellation but had said that the next day he was to try again with a easier spirit to summon. Yugi had tried again that morning for the fairy he was thinking about earlier. Nope. Room too cold. Better cancel. Better do it. Nope, it's going to kill me.

Yugi bit his lip as he faced the stairs that led down to his room. He gripped his book in his hands with a hard pressure that turned his knuckles white. He walked down the stairs, lingering longer then necessary on each step taken. He was hesitating, he was terrified. What if his master woke up and saw him performing the summonings of such a stupid spirit? Would his master be outraged to think that Yugi wasn't challenging himself? Or would he be happy because Yugi was actually practicing? Questions and Answers to those questions rang in Yugi's head with each heavy step. He reached the door to his room and opened it slowly.

The room was pitch black. Someone must have turned off his lamp when he left to go upstairs. He turned it on and sighed before he tossed his summoning book onto his bed. He turned to the area. Yes, it was dull. Yes, it looked stupid. Yes, it wasn't a comfy place to relax in. But it was the perfect place for Yugi. What better room could he get to summon in? A smooth floor and a (somewhat) smooth wall to draw the summoning circle and door. It helped lessen the mistakes made and made it all the better to calm Yugi's nerves. He could do this!...He just had to erase the previous markings from before...

After getting supplies and cleaning his wall and floor, it was a pure clean surface. Good. He could get started now. Yugi walked to his tiny bed and knelt down to the side of it. He looked under it and reached into the dark depths of the bottom of his bed. He drew out a small yellow box with a white lid. He opened it. Inside were multiple colors of chalk. Call him a child if you like, but chalk is needed for summoning and if you used anything else it might not be broad enough. Hey, if the demons can't feel or see the binds, why did they have to stay behind them? He reached in and took out a bright yellow piece of chalk. He closed the box and placed it on top of his bed. He walked to the wall he had just cleaned and took a deep breath as he began to draw.

He drew a life size door with a large pentacle in the middle as it said to do in the book and drew the 'welcoming mat' at the bottom of it. He memorized on what the door was to look like, but having the book near him and double checking never hurt. He backed up and observed his work and sighed. Perfect. Yugi walked to the lamp and stood in front of it, vaguely asking himself if he should retrieve a candle or not. He decided against it and cast the small magical shield charm on himself before turning out the light. Thankfully, the blue shield around him provided some light. He took a deep breath and walked to the door, standing a few feet away from it.

Remember. Yugi told himself. Remember. Don't mess up. Don't cancel the summoning no matter what happens. You can do it! Yugi had nothing in hand, just his shield around him and his hands now outstretched to the door as if he was warming his hands near a fire. He closed his eyes and repeated the words in his head over and over again. He couldn't mess this up!

"I command you!" Yugi spoke loudly, already seeing the door begin to glow a slight neon yellow color.

"Evenio!" The door glowed brighter.

"Supervenio!" His heart beat like a drum against his chest.

"Ingredior!" He felt his mouth go dry and his voice become only slightly cracked.

"Yami!" Yugi couldn't register what he uttered out, only the fact he had said the spirits name. He couldn't hear anything, he could have sworn he heard himself speak something out of place. But he couldn't convince himself that he had done anything wrong. He wasn't going to cancel his summonings. Not now. He had to complete this! No matter what!

Yugi saw the glowing door open...

and revealed a tall slender figure covered in shadow.


	3. Chapter 3

To say Yugi was surprised had to be the understatement of the century. He was bewildered when he saw the tall figure come through the glowing door he had created. The room developed a warm gentle breeze, not too cold, not too hot. The kind of temperature that made people fall asleep within a few minutes. Yugi couldn't fall asleep at that moment. He was too busy staring at the figure. It was a tall slender young boy who looked around the age of 18 years old. He had slightly darker skin then Yugi and, to add onto Yugi's surprise, had almost the same kind of hair as him. The only differences was that some of the sharp yellow bangs that framed his face shot up his hair like lightning bolts and that his hair outline was a deep crimson. His sharp eyes were crimson as well, a dark vibrant crimson that reminded Yugi vaguely of blood. The boys attire was odd but didn't affect his appearance in a bad way. He was dressed in a black vest along with skin tight black leather pants and boots. Yugi knew one thing and this was for sure. That was not a toad.

The spirit standing in front of the door crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes at the boy in front of him. Yugi flinched when the spirit began to speak to him.

"You're small." The voice was a smooth baritone and caused the hairs on the back of Yugi's neck to stand upright. Yugi felt a bit insulted by the spirit's first comment. 'You're small'? Quite the greeting...

"Um...T-Thank you?" Yugi uttered out in a high pitched voice. Yugi didn't know how to act, he hadn't summoned anything before! He was prepared to come face to face with a toad, not a humanized spirit! Yugi looked over the spirit again. Surely this spirit was of high level, for there was plenty of detail in the guise. The spirit looked around the room boringly.

"My master is a small child. Lovely..." The spirit sighed and touched his temple in annoyance. He seemed uneasy about this fact. Yugi glared at him. Maybe this was Yomi? Perhaps the toad guise was a fake picture and this was the real form of it? Yugi highly doubted this, books hardly ever made a mistake that crucial.

"I order you to tell me your name." Yugi spoke in what he hoped to be a confident tone. The spirit rose his eyes to him and raised a eyebrow.

"You already know it. Why would you need me to speak it?" The spirit put a hand to his mouth and yawned into it. Yugi bit the inside of his cheek as he tried to think of a way to get him to say it.

"I am your master." Yugi spoke loudly. He hoped his master didn't hear him from upstairs. The spirit rolled his eyes.

"I know."

"Then whatever I order you to do, you have to obey!" Yugi pointed at the spirit with his other hand clenched in a fist at his side. Why was this thing being so difficult with him? The spirit chuckled.

"So the little boy reads his books, very good. Fine. Fine." The spirit waved a dismissive hand. "It's Yami." Yugi's eyes widened...Yami? No, that wasn't right at all.

"Yami?" Yugi questioned. Yami nodded and smirked at the small boy.

"Yes, Master. Now, would you be so kind as to tell me yours." Yami uncrossed his arms and just stared at his young master. In his eyes the boy looked as if he was around the age of possibly 10 or even 12!

"I uh...I don't want to..." Yugi whispered and licked his lips. This wasn't the right spirit, which meant he had to try again. He had to speak the cancellation spell now. He closed his eyes and felt himself become incredibly tired, crap. Summonings took plenty of energy out of you. He didn't have time to be tired! He reopened them to see Yami with his hands in his pockets and looking at him boringly.

"And why is that?" Yami questioned him as he rose a hand and pretended to be checking his nails. Yugi glared at him.

"Because I'm going to dismiss you now." Yugi spoke out as he took a deep breath and closed his eyes once more.

"You can't." Yami told him boringly. Yugi's eyes flew open, what the hell did he mean that he can't?!

"What? Why?" Yugi asked, terror sneaking it's way into his voice. Yami rolled his eyes and pointed at him.

"You're exhausted, I'm surprised you can keep that pathetic shield up still. It's very blurry by the way. If you even want to attempt getting rid of me, I would recommend turning that off." Yami made circular motions as he talked, indicating the shield. Yes, it was true that shields drained energy from you as they were up. Yugi cursed at the knowledge the spirit knew, this probably meant the spirit had had other masters in it's time or it lived around some magicians...or used to be one himself.

"Fine. You're right. I'll go to bed. However." Yugi glared at Yami and prayed that it looked menacing. Yami returned his glare head on causing Yugi's to falter only slightly before he continued his sentence. "I'm getting rid of you first thing in the morning." Yugi dismissed his shield off of him and was about to go to bed when he heard Yami faking a cough.

"Aren't you going to give me permission to exit this? It's very cozy, don't get me wrong, but I would like to stretch my legs." Yami said sternly with a hint of humor in his tone. Yugi scoffed. With how he was acting? He should be glad he's even still here! If he wasn't tired, he would have dismissed him on the spot!

"You may wander free wherever I am and nowhere else. You are to not leave my sight unless I order you to and you are not to be away from me." Yugi spoke without taking a breath, he feared that the spirit would try to do something if he spoke wrongly. Yami nodded, satisfied with the commands, and stepped out of the half circle at his feet. The door glowed once more and, much to Yugi's surprise, disappeared. Yugi blinked multiple times as he just stared at the wall. It was clean of any chalk. Yami noticed his master's surprise and chuckled.

"You act as if you've never seen the finishing of a summonings, how old are you kid?" Yami teased as he walked over to the bed and sat on it with his legs crossed. Yugi shook his head and glared at the spirit on his bed.

"I sleep there."

"Oh, really? I thought you slept on that comfy concrete floor!"

"Get up."

"Is that an order?"

"Up!"

"Understood." Yami smirked as he rose from the bed and glided across the floor to stand a couple feet away from the bed to watch his master get into it. Yugi slid under his thin blue blanket and sighed with annoyance when he felt something hovering over him.

"Yami. What do you want?" Yugi grumbled. Why did he have to mess up and summon such an annoying spirit?! Yami glared at the figure in the bed as he hovered above his young master.

"You never answered my question. How old are you, master?" Yami asked, making a disgusted glance at Yugi as he uttered out the word 'Master'. Yugi shifted under his cover slightly and muttered out a number.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch that."

"Sixteen!"

"Much better..." Yami smiled smugly as he returned himself to the floor and thought for a moment. "It's impressive of you to summon a spirit such as I, you know."

"Yes, very impressive." Yugi grumbled. Very impressive, yeah. To summon an annoying spirit who is possibly a shape shifter. Very impressive indeed.

"Let me sleep." Yugi demanded as he tried to relax under his covers. The room was still that warm temperature, would it stay now that the spirit who made it that temperature was in the room? Yugi would think it wouldn't, but since this was his first success, he didn't know and frankly he didn't care.

Soon, Yugi succumbed to slumber. Leaving Yami to his own devices.

()()()()()()()

"Okay, whats this thing do?" Yami questioned himself as he familiarized himself with his master's room. In his hands was a small blue box with bright shapes on it, he had never seen something like this before. He had been messing with this particular object ever since it started to become dawn. Yami only knew it was becoming this due to the sad small window in his master's room. Yami was slightly irritated by two facts. One; His master looked like a ten year old and he had to obey him and Two; Yami didn't recognize hardly anything around him. How many years had passed? He didn't dare try to recollect how many.

The only true benefit of it all was the sheer fact that his master wasn't ugly. His master's face and body, he had to admit was pretty decent looking. His master was slender with a figure and had a childlike face with a small nose and thin small pink lips and wide bright eyes. Yami yawned, he was bored. He flipped the thing in his hands around a couple times before pushing the buttons on it like he had done before. He looked at the bright colored odd shapes on the object. The shapes would move sometimes but other then that it would keep the same one for a decent amount of time. He couldn't make out what it was and pushed the largest button on the object.

Ring! Ring!

Yami jumped and threw the object in the air. He backed up away from it. What the hell did he do?! It smacked the concrete and rang like an endless annoying baby who wouldn't shut up! Yami vaguely saw his master moving his hand around a small brown table near him with his head down. His master rose his head, his face reading tiredness and his hair slightly tangled but still keeping it's spiked appearance. His master turned his head toward him and glared.

"Yami." His master spoke in a groggy medium toned voice and pointed at the screaming object. "Bring me that." Yami cringed at the order, did he have to? Yami got to his feet and approached the screaming object cautiously. He saw his master watching him with amused eyes.

"It's not going to bite you. Just bring it to me." His master yawned and rubbed his left eye with a fist. Yami took a deep breath as he stepped toward the object, grabbed it quickly, and threw it on the bed next to his tired master. His master sighed.

"Or you could throw it...either way." His master reached a hand to the object and pressed the button that Yami had pushed. The object stopped it's screaming immediately. Yami felt relief course through him. Thank Ra that his master was able to shut that up.

"What is that?" Yami asked curiously. His master yawned as he looked at the object, his eyes half lidded.

"An alarm clock..." His master just stared at the 'Alarm Clock' for a moment...Then let out a large yell and bolted out of his bed, tripping over his blanket and landing face first onto his concrete floor. How graceful!

"I'm going to be late!" His master hollered as he rushed to a large brown object in his room and ripped it open. His master began to throw colors of clothes on his floor. Yami watched this amused, late for what?

"For what? A date perhaps? I didn't know you had a lover, master! Good on you!" Yami teased him with a smile. His master rewarded his teasing with a flushed face and a glare before he hurled a bundle of clothes at his head. Which Yami dodged easily.

"Abusing a servant, how cruel!" Yami spoke dramatically, raising a hand to his head and placing his other on his heart. His master let out a yell of annoyance and grabbed three pieces of clothing. Yami rose an eyebrow as he saw his master begin to take off his shirt.

"Master, I'm not comfortable with this. I just met you and well..." Yami said, holding his chin and observing the little show he was getting. His master only seemed to remember Yami's presence again when his shirt was off. Yami ran his eyes over his master's torso. He didn't have abs or anything like that but it looked smooth and it looked like a child's torso...His master's face turned bright red and grabbed a nearby piece of clothing and tossed it on Yami's head, making him see total darkness.

"Stop looking at me, you perverted spirit!"

"Oh yeah, get mad at me. You were the one providing the show, master."

"Shut up and take the shirt off your head and become invisible or something!" Yami rolled his eyes and removed the clothing off his head. His master now had a plain baby blue shirt on with a white jacket, blue jeans, and white tennis shoes.

"Fine, but why don't I just do this instead?" Yami snapped his fingers and became a slender beautiful female with long black hair that draped over her shoulders and bright blue eyes with luscious lashes. On the girl's body was a long white dress that went to the floor, it was sleeveless and showed off her skin well. On her delicate feet were white slippers. Yami batted her eyelashes playfully. Her master blushed brightly.

"Why the hell did you turn into a girl?!"

"Why wouldn't I? I'm pretty enough, aren't I? Whoever sees us would be jealous of you, having such a beauty by your side. Wouldn't it give you quite the ego boost?"

"Just. Turn. Invisible!"

"Oh, alright." Yami pouted her full pink feminine lips and turned back into his regular form before he snapped his fingers again, making him invisible to the human eye. His master gave out a sigh of relief and went toward the door.

"I'm dismissing you when we come back."

()()()()()()()()()()

"So...What's your name?" Yugi's servant asked as they walked. Yugi glared at the emptiness beside him. Not only was his servant annoying, a pervert, smug, but it was nosy too!

"You don't need to know it." Yugi grumbled out. The stupid spirit messed with his alarm clock and had pressed the button that set it off at 4:30. 4:30! He had had only 30 minutes to get ready and out the door! The spirit was having fun messing with him too! Yugi was anxious for the day to be over so he could dismiss the damn thing.

"Why not? I thought we were becoming good friends." Yami spoke sorrowful. Yugi sighed.

"Why do you want to know it?"

"So I can call you it."

"Call me master for the time being."

"That's boring."

"Deal with it!" Yugi snapped, turning toward the invisible spirit. He heard Yami chuckle at his actions. It looked as if he was talking to thin air. Yugi's face flushed and he thrust his hands into his pockets. He had to admit to himself, he was kind of happy when he figured out he didn't summon a toad and that it was a shape shifter...but he didn't like it that the spirit was annoying.

"So, where are we going, oh-master-that-refuses-to-tell-me-his-probably-stupid-name?" Yami asked. Yugi didn't have to be able to see his servant in order to know the damn thing was smirking.

"To a cafe to meet some friends."

"So, it was a date?"

"No, there's four of us."

"Double date?"

"No." Yugi rubbed his temple. Did this spirit ever shut up?! He wanted to strangle it! Could spirits die? They were already dead but could they die again? Yugi made a mental note to research that when he had the time. Perhaps after he dismissed Yami and summoned the toad instead. After a good moments of thinking he came to a shocking confession.

"So, any of your friends good looking?"

He would have preferred the stupid toad..


	4. Chapter 4

West street was an unpopular area that many apprentices hung out at so they could avoid their masters. There was closed shops, cheap diners, and that one cafe that seemed to be doing okay with business. Yugi and his friends, however, would turn away from these areas. They wanted to be away from the other apprentices, mainly because they would be busying themselves with rumors and spells that would set a bad reputation for themselves and their masters. The four of them would always go to a small abandoned cabin near the cafe, it was behind it and was hidden by weeds and plants that grew out of control. No one would tend to the area, so it was perfect for them to hang out.

Yugi looked around, making sure no one was going to see him before he walked behind the cafe to the cabin. He pushed past the weeds and saw the rundown building. It was a fairly small brown cabin, it was covered with weeds and cobwebs on the outside. Yugi sighed as he thought of how many spiders he had seen around and had to help get rid of after Anzu had screamed at the other boys.

"That's...nice?" The invisible spirit spoke to him as it observed the cabin. Yugi rolled his eyes, no it didn't look nice. The spirit didn't have to humor him.

"Thanks." Yugi grumbled back as he reached the cabin's door. The entrance was hard to see, due to the door only being a slight outline of a rectangle and a large handle that could have been seen as an overly sized staple. Yugi jerked the door open, it wouldn't open easily so in order to open it, you had to jerk it. He stepped inside and tried to slam the door, but was blocked by an invisible force. He narrowed his eyes at the door at first but then sighed and turned toward the inside of the cabin. The inside was much better looking. The walls were a dark brown and were slightly rotten, but it wasn't noticeable really. The floors were wooden and there were multiple areas where the wood would be darker or lighter then the rest (The floorboards would sometimes cave in and they would have to repair it). Inside the cabin was a small table with four chairs, a bookshelf with books based on all kinds of magic at any level, and a chest that contained other materials and items. In two of the four chairs in the cabin were two other kids, a boy and a girl. The boy was Yugi's friend Bakura, around Bakura's shoulders was a slim Egyptian looking cat with it's tail curled around his neck, it looked as if it were napping. The girl was Anzu, another one of his friends. On her shoulder sat a small fairy looking spirit, the spirit looked exactly like the fairy Yugi had seen in the book, long blonde hair, determined blue eyes, blue dress. It was dead on. The two of them were looking at Yugi...or past him, they were staring wide eyed at something behind him.

"Something wrong?" Yugi questioned, confused at their expression. Anzu glared at the space behind him while Bakura let out a small chuckle.

"Is that your spirit or your new girlfriend?"

"What? What girl-Yami!" Yugi cursed as he turned his head and glared at his servant. It had turned itself visible and took the guise of the black haired girl from before. Yami smiled at Yugi and latched onto his arm in a playful matter.

"Yes? What is it?" Yami sung out as she batted her eyelashes. Yugi thought he did that too often when it came to that guise, and he had only seen it twice! Yugi glared and jerked his arm away from his servants grip.

"I demand that you turn into your normal form this instant!"

"You're such a child."

"Yami!"

"Fine." The spirit pouted and snapped it's fingers. Yami turned back into his normal tall figure and sighed. He glanced toward Anzu and Bakura. He smirked and gestured toward Anzu.

"She's cute." Yami voiced to Yugi. Anzu's face turned a bright pink and she looked away with a smile. Her fairy giggled in her ear and whispered something that made Anzu giggle as well. Yugi groaned and sat next to Bakura, he gestured for Yami to come beside him. Yami, being an obedient servant, went to Yugi and stood beside him.

"Where's Seto?" Yugi questioned as he watched Anzu stand up and go to the chest in the room. Bakura shrugged and requested that Anzu got a book for him off the shelf.

"He's summoning his spirit I think, he should be here soon." Bakura said before he obtained a book from Anzu and voiced his thanks. Anzu nodded and smiled before she sat back down. She had a package of juice boxes in her hands. Yugi looked at them cautiously.

"Are those...okay?" Yugi gestured at the drinks with a hand. Anzu pouted at him before she ripped the package open and tossed a drink to him. Yugi tried to catch it, only for it to slip out of his hands and onto the floor next to him. Yami knelt down and picked it up for him.

"Dropped something, master." Yami smirked and handed the box to him. Yugi glared at him and stared at the box, turning it over in his hands to check for an expiration date. Anzu rolled her eyes.

"I bought them yesterday, they're fine." Anzu told him as she opened her box and took a drink out of it. Yugi nodded and opened his own box before he glanced at Yami. Yami was staring at the box with a curious expression. Yugi sighed and looked at Bakura.

"Can spirits eat or drink?" Yugi questioned. Bakura thought for a moment and nodded.

"They can, it just won't go anywhere." Bakura responded and to prove his statement, opened his juice box and lifted it to the cat on his shoulders. The cat opened it's eyes slowly and licked at the liquid in it. Anzu giggled at the little demonstration, no doubt she thought that it was cute. Anzu's fairy poked at her cheek and gestured to herself. Anzu got the message and lifted her box to her fairy, who took a small sip. Well they seem friendly with each other. Yugi thought as he glanced back at Yami before he handed him his own drink. Yami blinked in surprise.

"You want me to taste test it?" Yami spoke confused. Yugi rolled his eyes and just gestured for him to take it.

"No, you were eying it like a piece of candy, so I'm letting you have a drink."

"But what is it?"

"It's juice."

"Oh, what kind?"

"Fruit punch."

"What kind of fruit is that?" Yugi looked at his servant confused. Yami hadn't heard of fruit punch?

"It's a juice that mixes other flavors of fruit together." Yugi explained. Yami took the juice box gently out of his hands and observed the liquid inside.

"Wouldn't that be a big mess to clean up? Why aren't there seeds in it?" Yami was inspecting the liquid closely. Yugi had to suppress a giggle, he really didn't know what this kind of juice was.

"Just take a drink, it'll be fine." Yugi told him with a smile. Yami saw this smile and just stared at him for a moment. Yugi blinked and tilted his head slightly. Okay, now what?

"What?" Yugi questioned. Yami's eyes widened and shook his head.

"It's nothing." Yami spoke softly and took a swig of the drink. His eyes widened again...and began to chug the drink. Anzu started to giggle, Bakura started to laugh, and Yugi just stared at him. Yami stopped chugging and peered into the box.

"It's gone." Yami announced as he handed the drink back to Yugi. Yugi narrowed his eyes at his servant and gestured for Anzu to give him another. She did this, and handed Yami one as well. Yami winked at Anzu.

"Thanks, beautiful." He purred as he opened the box and drank. Anzu blushed once again and nodded. Yugi looked away and felt a tinge of jealously stab his chest, stupid spirit flirting with her. Yami looked at Yugi, as if he noticed this and chuckled.

"I'm not stealing your girlfriend, master. I'm just giving a compliment." Yugi did a spit take and began to beat on his chest. Anzu's face turned brighter and looked away while her fairy glared at Yami and crossed her arms. Bakura was flipping through the pages of the book he had gotten from Anzu, sipping his drink and occasionally lifting the drink to the cat.

"Why don't we stop talking about girlfriends and move onto something more interesting?" Bakura commented, refusing to look away from his book. Anzu glanced at Bakura.

"Like what?" She questioned, slight curiosity cloaking her voice. Bakura gestured toward his spirit.

"Introducing our spirits to Yugi, it's only fair, seeing as he introduced us to Yami." Bakura glanced toward Yami as he said this. Yami smirked and took a sip from his juice box.

"Can't they introduce themselves?" Anzu looked at her fairy and rose a hand to pet the small fairy on the head. "Go on." She smiled and watched as her fairy nodded and drifted to the middle of the table. The fairy smiled at Yugi and walked to him, she bowed.

"Hello, I am Rebecca. Middle rank spirit. A pleasure to meet you, Yugi." The spirit spoke politely and flew up to Yugi's cheek. She kissed it gently and giggled before she flew back to her mistress's shoulder. Yugi blushed a slight pink and smiled shyly. Yami rolled his eyes, his master blushed far too easily.

Bakura glanced at the cat on his shoulders and nodded at it. The cat nodded back and jumped off his shoulders onto the floor. In a quick motion, it changed shape. It took the appearance of the Egyptian boy that Yugi had seen earlier. The boy was wearing a sleeveless purple top, black pants, and black shoes. Around his neck was a golden band, with matching ones on his wrists and near the top of his arms.

"I am Malik. High rank shape shifter spirit." Malik bowed and looked at Bakura. Bakura nodded at him. Malik smiled and let out a sigh of relief. Yugi noticed this odd action, what was that about? Yami narrowed his eyes at Malik.

"Who are you and what have you done with the Malik that I know." Yami commented with a stern tone. Malik froze on the spot and looked away. Yugi glanced at his spirit.

"You know him?"

"Of course I do, all spirits know each other." Yami cast a glance toward Rebecca. "Well, most spirits know each other..." Rebecca stuck her tongue out at him and looked away from him. Malik sighed.

"The Malik you know, is being contained right now. I'm working here!" Malik told Yami, crossing his arms and narrowing his eyes. Yami rolled his eyes.

"You mean that when you were summoned you were being yourself and your master told you to be 'polite', right?" Yami said blankly. Malik bit his lip and looked away. Bakura just groaned slightly and placed a hand on his temple.

"Correct. Malik." Bakura spoke. Malik turned toward him immediately.

"Yes?"

"Change."

"Of course." Malik changed and became the cat he was before and jumped onto Bakura's shoulder gracefully. He laid back down in his previous position. Yugi looked at his spirit and tilted his head slightly. A spirit that knew others was a handy one when it came to information, but was he telling the truth about that all spirits know one another? If that was true then why hadn't more betrayals of magician's happen more often? The three kids heads snapped around to the sound of a door being opened. They saw Seto walking in...with a large blonde dog at his side.

"Good afternoon." Seto spoke as he walked to the empty seat beside Anzu and gestured for the dog to sit beside him. The dog followed slowly...before it noticed Yami and it's eyes seemed to brighten. Yami looked at the dog and stared at it. The others in the room watched Yami and the dog stare at each other. In a swift moment, the dog pounced on Yami and began to lick his face. Yami began to laugh loudly.

"Hey! Nice to see you too but get off of me!" Yami laughed as he tried to push the dog away. Yugi and the others were staring at this, astonished by the sudden pounce. The dog and the spirit knew each other? Seto groaned.

"Jounichi, down." Seto demanded. The dog didn't obey and simply growled at it's master.

"It's Joey!" The dog barked out, surprising Anzu and Yugi. Bakura didn't care and probably already knew it could talk. Seto glared at the dog.

"I can call you what I wish."

"I won't obey if you call me that!"

"Joey." Seto hissed out. The dog whimpered at the harsh tone for a second but soon growled. "Get. Down." The dog got off of Yami and stalked over to Seto's side and sat down next to him. Yami wiped his face off with a smile.

"Be nice to him, Joey's a good servant." Yami commented, as if he knew this personally. Seto rose an eyebrow at this.

"How do you know?" Seto questioned with slight amusement. Yami smirked.

"He used to be my servant." Yami responded, his smirk only getting wider. Seto looked at him, eyes wide and alert. The others matched this expression as well (Other then Bakura, who seemed completely engrossed in his book.).

"He couldn't have been. If he had been, you wouldn't be here." Seto spoke, thinking of knowledge he had learned or read about in books. Yami shrugged.

"How so?"

"Because that would mean you're..." Seto thought for a moment and shook his head. He looked around at Bakura and Anzu.

"Is this spirit yours?" He questioned. Bakura and Anzu shook their heads. Seto looked at them confused for a moment and glanced at Yugi. He looked under the table for a moment and tried to look around Yugi. He didn't have a toad.

"Yugi, is this yours?" Seto asked slowly, gesturing at Yami. Yugi looked at Yami and gulped as he nodded slowly. What was wrong with Seto?

"Y-Yes? I'm sorry! I-I must have messed up the summonings! I'm getting rid of him today, so it'll be okay right?" Yugi quickly uttered out. Yami pouted at his master, talking about getting rid of him again. How cruel!

"That's not possible..." Seto whispered. Yugi felt a stab of sadness, did Seto think he couldn't summon a shape shifter? Yugi looked away before he heard and felt someone slam a fist on the table.

"What's not possible? The sheer fact that my master could summon me?" Yami hissed out, seeming angered for a reason unknown. Yugi's eyes widened, what got into him?!

"No." Seto spoke blankly. Yami's anger seemed to subside. "I'm talking about something else. You say that Joey was your servant, in what way do you mean?"

"Spirit servant." Yami responded. Yugi's eyes widened, so he was right. Yami had been a magician in the past. Bakura looked up from his book when he reached a certain page. He laid it down and pushed it towards Yugi.

"Which means you were a magician...Magician's can only be summoned once in death..." Seto whispered. Yugi looked at Seto, what did that mean? Yugi was confused beyond repair, he had heard of fairy spirits, animal spirits, shape shifters, regular human spirits, but magician spirits? What was so different about those, what did he mean 'can only be summoned once'?

"What do you mean that magician's can only be summoned once?"

"Usually magician spirits are summoned as soon as they die..."

"What does that have to do with it?"

"As soon as they die..." Seto looked at the book that Bakura had passed to Yugi and grabbed it. He scanned the page, Bakura must have been paying attention. Seto looked at Yugi, his expression unreadable. He licked his lips and handed the book to Yugi. Yugi took the book and looked at the page. His eyes widened at the reading.

If a magician is to die, their spirit is to be called back to earth at once by a priest magician.

This is done so that enemy magician's do not summon powerful leaders back from the dead to do their bidding.

Magician spirits, once summoned, are bound to their master for eternity.

Priest magician's usually have over 100 magician spirits bound to them before death and an apprentice to take over his position. Once the priest dies, the spirits bound to him cannot be summoned again.

Priest Magician's are the most powerful magician's because of this.

Magician spirits are the hardest to summon, are one of the highest rank, and are the most loyal of all.

Yugi looked at this book, his eyes wide with disbelief. Yami looked at Yugi confused for a moment before it clicked in his mind. He understood as well as Yugi. Yugi stared at the sentences before him and turned his head slowly to Yami. He bit his lip at the realization coming to his head.

Yami was now his eternal servant.


	5. Chapter 5

Yugi went home after that, Yami following behind him slowly. The three friends had tried to tell him that it was fine and that it was actually a giant achievement for him, but he couldn't shake that one fact off his mind. Yugi entered the house slowly, he looked behind him quickly to see no one with him. Yami must have changed to be invisible. Yugi felt something stab at him, why the hell is this so bad to you? He walked down the hallways, feeling no one and sensing nothing around him. Was Yami really even near him at this moment? Did he leave? No. He couldn't have. Yugi had given strict orders for him not to leave him without his word. Yami was a magician spirit, the most loyal of all...

Yugi opened the library doors with a small push, making sure to make no noise that would alert his master that he was there. He looked around, the library looked untouched. It made sense, his master never came here unless it was to help train Yugi. He felt a warm hand on his shoulder and gasped softly. He looked to his side to see Yami by his side, a hand on his shoulder and a worried expression on his face.

"Are you alright?" Yami asked, he seemed concerned for him. Yugi glared at him and jerked away. There was no way he would be concerned, he trapped him for eternity. Yugi's eyes widened for a second. Could it be that...since Yami isn't angered with him...that he knew that he was going to be there forever. Yugi suddenly turned around and pointed at his servant, who in turn, backed up slightly.

"You! Did you know that you were going to be bound to me for eternity? Was that why you looked so uneasy?! Tell me! I order you too!" Yugi yelled out, seeming to forget that he shouldn't be talking this loud. Yami looked taken back by this. He glared at his young master and straightened his back.

"No. I did not." Yami hissed out. "I was uneasy because I had to bear the thought of having a child as my master. I didn't know anything about being bound to that child for eternity." Yugi glared at him as he lowered his hand.

"Child?! I'm not a child!"

"You are fifteen, correct? That's a child to me."

"Oh yeah?! How old are you?!"

"How should I know?! I died, remember?!" Yami yelled at him. Yugi's eyes widened in shock. He stepped back, he had forgotten. To be summoned had to mean you were dead...Yami was dead. Yugi looked down for a moment and had to collect his thoughts. He's dead, which means he had turned into a rank spirit based on death. But magician spirits are different apparently. Yugi turned away from his servant and ran to a shelf. He began to pull out books and glance at the covers before he threw them on the floor and took out another. Yami just stared at his master as he did this.

"What are you doing? We were having an argument there! I demand that we finish it!"

"Will you shut up and come help me find something!"

"Oh yeah? How about; no?"

"Oh really? How about; I order you too."

"Fine." Yami sighed, defeated by the binds of summoning and hovered over to where his master was. Yugi moved his hand blindly to another book and felt a warmth cast over it gently. Yugi's eyes widened when he felt the warmth tighten around his hand and pull him in the direction. He gasped as he came face to face with Yami, one hand holding his and staring at him with a harsh intensity.

"I believe I have to know what I am looking for, master." Yami spoke softly. Yugi blushed slightly as he felt the spirits breath on his face, could spirits breath? They're dead, they shouldn't have lungs.

"I-It's a book..."

"I know."

"I-It's...um...big and brown, kind of leathery...it has a detailed description of ranks of spirits." Yami nodded and let go of his master's hand and started to browse the books. Yugi sighed with relief, what the hell was that about? Couldn't he have asked him like a civilized person? Or spirit...thing...whatever.

"Big, Brown, Leathery, Description of spirits..." Yami whispered underneath his breath. Yugi moved next to him and scanned the other side, his eyes running over titles of them. There were hundreds of books, this could take them all night! Yugi looked to his side and slightly panicked when he couldn't see Yami. He looked around for his servant and tilted his head back to look up. Oh...Yami was hovering around the books on some of the top shelves that a ladder was needed for. Yugi pouted and returned to looking for the book.

"Hey, Master. I found something." Yugi felt a tap on his shoulder. Yugi sighed, he wanted the book not something.

"I told you, I'm looking for the book not-What the hell?!" Yugi turned around and jumped back slightly. Yami smirked as he looked at his master. In the palm of his hand was a large stack of books. Yugi gaped and tried to count how many the spirit was holding.

"I grabbed all the books that talk about spirits, since you were oh so descriptive." Yami chuckled and marched off to a large table with his master, pouting, following him. Yami sat the large stack down and organized them into small piles that Yugi could reach. Yugi reached over to a pile and picked up a book. He placed the book on it's side, opened it, and flew through the pages while lightly touching them with his thumb. Yami stared at him bewildered.

"What are you doing, Yugi?"

"Scanning the pages."

"Oh I see, Yugi."

"Uh huh..."

"Yugi, how are you able to do that without getting a paper cut?"

"Dunno."

"Yugi, are you sure you can find what you're looking for like that?"

"Yes."

"Yugi."

"What?"

"...Yugi."

"What?"

"Yugi!"

"What?!" Yugi slammed the book he was thumbing through down and glared at the spirit beside him. Yami had taken a seat right next to him and was resting his chin in his palm, he was staring at Yugi. He looked as if he was waiting for something.

"Well, what?" Yugi questioned, more annoyed then ever now. Yami sighed and leaned forward slightly, causing Yugi to back up.

"Yugi." Yami sung out playfully. Yugi's eyes widened.

"How the hell do you know my name?!" Yugi yelled at him, standing up and slamming his hands on the table. Yami smirked at him and shrugged.

"Your friends don't keep your name quiet, I heard it around...what? Two, three times?" Yami spoke, raising fingers due to the number he was saying. Yugi cursed, damn it. Now the spirit could annoy him even more with his name known.

"You going to make fun of me now?" Yugi asked with a glare as he picked up a different book and started to thumb through it. Yami chuckled and picked up a book as well, he turned the pages like a normal person.

"No, No. I will admit I was wrong about something."

"Oh? And that would be?"

"Your name isn't stupid at all." Yugi stopped and looked toward the spirit confused, huh? Yami didn't look up as he continued to look at the book and gently turn the pages.

"Huh?" Yugi questioned with a tilt of his head. Yami side glanced him and chuckled before he returned his eyes to the book, turning yet another page.

"In fact I have to say, I rather like the name. It's cute." Yami commented with a smile and a glance at Yugi. Yugi's face flushed and he looked away.

"Thank you?" Yugi spoke, he was unsure if this was a trick or for real. Servants don't compliment their masters do they? Especially if they're bound to you for all eternity.

"You're welcome." Yami narrowed his eyes on a certain page and scooted closer to his master. Yugi's eyes widened slightly and backed away out of impulse. Yami sighed.

"Yugi, come here." Yami spoke and gestured for him to come toward him. Yugi nodded hesitantly and scooted back toward his servant. Yami turned the book in Yugi's direction and pointed at a page.

"This was what you were looking for, right?" Yami questioned him. Yugi scanned the page and nodded. Yugi edged the book closer to him and scanned the page quickly. Yami cleared his throat and acquired Yugi's attention.

"Perhaps you could enlighten me with the knowledge of what is in the book, oh master." Yami spoke with slight humor hinted. Yugi rolled his eyes and looked down at the book.

"Magician spirits; These spirits can be any of the main three due to how they die. Magician's can look like another type of spirit yet are extremely hard to summon. This is due to the fact that Magician's had an incredible amount of power stored in them when they die, even if the magician is of a young age. The rarest type of magician spirit is one that is a shape shifter. The only way for this to happen is if the spirit was..." Yugi's eyes widened and looked at his spirit. Yami looked at him confused.

"What?"

"You were murdered?" Yugi whispered out. Yami blinked at him and nodded.

"I was, does it matter?" Yami spoke softly. He turned his head and sighed. It really didn't matter. He was dead, and now he was summoned and bound to a child.

"But...since you were a magician...someone should have found your body and reported you dead to a priest magician..." Yugi said, his voice soft and barely audible. Yami chuckled.

"I know..."

"But you're here and you weren't...Yami what-"

"I really don't want to talk about it..." Yami interrupted softly, his mind begging for Yugi not to issue an order of forcing him to explain. Yugi nodded and looked down.

"Okay...I'm sorry...I shouldn't have asked..." Yami looked up and stared at Yugi. So, he wasn't going to issue an order? Yugi looked back at him, they caught each others eyes in a swift second. They stayed like that for so long, they didn't know they were even staring at each other. Yugi was the first to notice. He blinked and snapped back into reality, his face now adopting a shade of pink. Yugi looked away from the spirit and glanced back down at the book. Yami stared at him, slightly hurt by the sudden break. They were having a good bonding moment there and he had to ruin it. Yugi took a deep breath and stood up.

"Alright, I think I'm okay now." Yugi spoke, louder then he had to be. "Okay. Studying, Studying." Yugi glanced toward a different pile of books and grabbed one. Yami reached to the book and snatched it out of his hands. Yugi glared at him and reached for it.

"Hey!" Yugi pouted before Yami placed a hand on his face and pushed him away. He opened the book to the middle by laying it out in his palm. He scrunched his face up in disgust.

"Potions? Why do you need to learn those?" Yami questioned, his nose wrinkled. Yugi glared at him through his hand.

"You should know! You were a magician too!" Yugi yelled. Yami looked at him and shut the book with one hand. He placed the back of his hand on his hip and looked at Yugi, whose face was still covered by his other hand.

"I was a summoning magician, not a potion one. What, did the learning system change now?"

"What learning system?!"

"Well. All I had to do was learn how to make shields, speak spells, and draw a door." Yami told him as he felt Yugi pressing his face into his hand, trying to get to him.

"Good for you, now give me my book!"

"Is that an order?"

"Yes!"

"As you wish, master." Yami removed his hand from Yugi's face with a blank expression. Yugi let out a small yell as he toppled forward from the sudden removal and landed in Yami's chest. Yugi's eyes widened while Yami just smirked. Yugi let out another yell as he felt Yami wrap strong arms around his body and bury his nose in his hair.

"Okay! What the hell are you doing?!"

"Your hair smells nice."

"Get off me!"

"It smells of pomegranate, why is that?"

"Yami! I order you to get off of me!" Yugi's face was bright red and his hands were trying to push away the too-close-for-comfort spirit. Yami let go of his master quickly, doing as he ordered. Yami smirked at the reaction he had gotten out of the kid.

"What was that for?!"

"I just wanted to smell your hair, is that a crime?"

"It's creepy!"

"I'm dead. I'm already creepy."

"It's also sexual harassment!"

"Oh, is that so? Now that's new."

"I order you to shut-!" Yugi stopped suddenly, his eyes at the entrance of the library. Yami turned his head in this direction as well and rose an eyebrow.

"Who's the girly man?"


	6. Chapter 6

Yugi panicked. Not only did his master come in without him noticing but Yami insulted him as soon as he saw him. Yugi quickly clamped his hand around Yami's mouth to shut him up from saying anything else. Yami narrowed his eyes at him and said something muffled that Yugi couldn't quite catch. Dartz stood at the library entrance stunned. He had his normal white suit on, but today he was wearing a shocked and confused expression.

"Um...Good afternoon master." Yugi spoke politely, his hand still over Yami's mouth that kept mumbling sentences that weren't understandable. Dartz finally regained his sense and narrowed his eyes at the two.

"Yugi, who is that?" Dartz gestured to Yami. "I don't remember telling you that you could have a friend over." He walked toward the two and stood in front of them. Yugi removed his hand from Yami's mouth with a silent plead to not talk. Thankfully, Yami didn't. Dartz whispered something under his breath and made a small gesture. Not even a moment later, Yami had changed shape into the black haired girl. Yugi made a small noise as he saw the sudden transformation. Yami on the other hand, remained calm, and even crossed his arms.

"Interesting..." Dartz rubbed his chin and closed his eyes in thought. Yugi was terrified, he had summoned without his masters permission. Surely he would be submitted to a punishment. Dartz reopened his eyes and glanced down at Yugi with eyes full of a questionable interest.

"Did you summon this spirit?" Dartz asked. Yugi gulped and nodded reluctantly. He should have lied and said Seto did it, it was possible to summon spirits to go to other magicians for certain errands but those were mostly low level spirits. Yugi could see Dartz's mouth twitch slightly, as if trying not to smile.

"I see..." Dartz spoke softly. He glanced toward the table where a pile of books were still laid out. Yugi wanted to smack himself. Dartz looked down on the floor and knelt down to pick up a book that was on the floor. Oh, that's where it went. He returned it to the shelf, as if that was the only thing he wanted to do, but Yugi knew better. Dartz stalked toward the table with Yugi and Yami following him. Yugi wished that Yami would turn back into his normal form.

Dartz looked over at the books, looking over titles. Yugi could vaguely see a smile but it was soon replaced by a thin line, as if he was thinking rather hard about something. Dartz moved his eyes to a laid out book, the one that spoke about Magician spirits. He picked this up and scanned the page quickly. At that moment, he showed a wide smile.

"Yugi, is this spirit a magician's spirit?" Dartz said, a hint of excitement in his tone. Yugi licked his lips.

"Yes sir, he is."

"And...he is a shapeshifter?"

"Yes sir."

"How did you summon such a powerful spirit?" Dartz questioned, removing his eyes from the book and looking at his small apprentice. Yugi took a deep breath, might as well be truthful with him.

"I was trying to summon a spirit, a small one sir, but I suppose I messed up on a syllable of the name...I didn't' mean to summon him-" Yugi took a side glance at his servant. "Her." Yami glared at him. Dartz, however, was beaming at him.

"Despite the sheer fact that you did this without my permission, I have to say I am impressed with you." Dartz spoke coolly. Yugi looked up at him, surprised that he was not angered with him.

"This is a wondrous feat to have done, it means you have great power within you. The power of priest magicians, the hardest kind of magician to master!" He said dramatically, making gestures with his hands with a bright smile on his face. Yugi was getting a bit scared by his master.

"Come Yugi." He demanded. "We must retire from this low level library and move you to a different one! The books in here will never help you strengthen you to your potential!" Dartz turned quickly and walked over to the door. Yugi followed with Yami trailing behind him.

()()()()()()()()()

Yami sighed as he trailed behind his master. They've been walking for around 10 minutes and they had still not gotten to this oh so different library. The worst part of it was that they were still in the house! Sure the place was big, but how did you forget where a library was? Yami looked down and narrowed his eyes when he didn't see the floor, but instead saw the outline of the breasts of his female guise. Yami changed back immediately. As he finished changing, he walked forward and bumped into the small frame of his master.

He was about to question why he had stopped, but then he noticed that would be a stupid question and decided to just look up at Yugi's master. They were in front of a large dark stone door with a pentacle in the center of it. Yami looked around, he hadn't taken the place into check because of how bored he was. The place was dark with stone surrounding it, he could see moisture hanging on the walls. Yami shivered slightly, the place was cold as a small winter's day. He glanced at his master. Yugi might have been wearing a jacket, but by the way he was shivering, he assumed his master to still be cold. Yami took advantage of the fact that he was a spirit and that they could do certain little things. Like conjure up objects, for example.

As Yugi's master was whispering, doing strange gestures, and making the door glow funny. Yami conjured up a small blue cotton blanket and placed it on his masters shoulders. Yugi jumped slightly by the sudden kindness and turned around to look at him. Yami gently smiled at him and grabbed the blanket to wrap it around him tighter. Yugi's cheeks formed a small pink color and whispered out a barely audible thank you and tightened the blanket around him more, slightly burying his nose in it to warm up.

"Come." Yugi's master spoke after a few more moments. Yami glanced up at him, having being preoccupied with making his master warm, he hadn't been paying attention. They entered slowly and Yami thought they had passed a sudden barrier, for as soon as they entered the room. The place developed a normal room temperature. Yami glanced around and widened his eyes. The room was a giant library, however it didn't have the scholarly, friendly vibe he had gotten out of the other one. It seemed mysterious and slightly dark in a sense? He couldn't tell. Yugi's master turned around with a small smile on his face.

"Here is where I would like you to study for the next few weeks, here you will enhance your knowledge and you will learn how to harness even the most powerful spirits!" He spoke, the smile still on his face. Yami thought Yugi's master was just a tad creepy. Yami turned his head and saw his master taking in the sight, he looked fascinated with the place. Yami didn't have to see his face to know he had a shocked, amazed expression. He knew his master would want to devour this knowledge, anyone could have seen this.

"But sir, how will I get in?" Yugi questioned with a small voice. Ah, his master asks the best questions. Yugi's master had done a weird spell and gesture with the door, how would he get in?

"I will leave it open for you, the only people who know of this place are you and I. It being under our place and all." Yugi's master explained, placing his arms behind his back.

"Sir, how much am I to learn from the books in here?" Yugi spoke politely. Yugi's master looked at him confused, as if surprised by the fact that he had asked that.

"I would hope all of it, you are to read all of the books in here. I believe it should take you only three weeks, you being a fast reader and all." The girly man spoke, waving his hands to indicate the books. Yeesh, three weeks of solid reading? Yami remembered only having to read books dealing with summonings of the easy and moderately hard spirits for about one week. He looked around, there had to be at least more then three hundred books. How could his master complete such a task? To Yami's surprise however, Yugi narrowed his eyes and nodded obediently.

"Yes sir." Yugi spoke confidently. Yami wanted to whistle at his confidence. Yugi's master nodded approvingly.

"Very good, now I will give you two choices." Yugi's master spoke. He rose a finger.

"You may come down here and only leave to sleep, eat, and the normal urges you need to complete. I told you I will leave the door open." He rose another finger.

"Or you may simply allow me to place a small bed down here and let me hire someone to bring you meals everyday, for your bathroom urges. I have seemed to neglect to tell you that there is a bathroom right past those two books cases to the far left. This will enable you never having to leave the library and to make reading easier for you." Yugi's master made a gesture toward some book cases. Yami put these choices in his mind. So, be a normal person and choose the first option, or be a confident, determined reader and basically live down here in the creepy library. Oh, Yami knew exactly what his master would choose.

"I wish to stay down here, sir." Yugi spoke determinedly. Yami mentally groaned, he was right. Of course, his master would be like this. Yugi's master nodded approvingly with a smile.

"If I am to tell you of anything, I will come down here personally and tell you, so do not worry about me." He spoke and stepped forward. Yugi looked up at his master confidently before his master simply rose a hand and pet him on the head. Yami narrowed his eyes at the man, was it really necessary for him to touch his master? Yugi smiled slightly at his master.

"I will leave you, it is late. So, with some help, I will bring a bed down here to you." Yugi's master spoke before he walked toward the door and exited. Yugi took a deep breath and exhaled slowly.

"That scared me." Yugi spoke with a chuckle. Yami scoffed.

"That scared you? We've followed him around your place for more then 10 minutes, he led us down here to this dungeon looking library, and you're saying that when he pet you, he scared you?!" Yami spoke, his arms now crossed. Yugi shrugged and removed the blanket off his shoulders, he hadn't taken it off when they entered the room. Yugi folded it up gently and held it out to Yami. Yami rose an eyebrow at it.

"What?"

"Take it, it's yours."

"No, it's not. I made that for you." Yami said with a smile forming on his face. Yugi blushed slightly and nodded.

"I see...Thank you then."

"You're welcome." Yami replied. They were succumbed to an awkward silence. That Yami decided to break with a fake cough.

"So, all he said sounds nice and all. Being able to sleep down here, eat, use the bathroom. But what about clothes?" Yami spoke, gesturing at Yugi's outfit. He was still in his attire from when he had gone with his friends. Yugi looked away.

"I don't need to change, this is comfortable enough." Yugi spoke softly. Yami groaned loudly and walked over to his master. Yami looked him up and down, taking in all the details of his masters body. This, Yami would assume, made his master very uncomfortable. Yugi fidgeted under Yami's gaze.

"Um...is there something you want?"

"Yes, your size."

"Why?"

"So I can conjure up some clothing for you." Yami spoke and removed his eyes from his master's person. He was small and that made it easier to conjure, however this being clothes it would take him a bit. Yugi whispered under his breath.

"What was that?"

"I said you don't need too..." Yugi spoke louder, looking at the floor. Yami sighed.

"I know, but I want too. I wouldn't be able to stand you being in the same outfit for three weeks." Yami said, trying not to be awkward as he said this. Yugi blushed slightly, probably out of embarrassment or something like that.

"Okay..." Yugi whispered, he looked around. "This is going to be fun." He sighed. Yami smiled and placed a hand on his master's shoulder.

"Hey, it'll be alright. You're a fast reader, I know this because you stumbled over your wording when you were reading to me. Your mind was working faster then your lips." Yami teased him with a wink. Yugi's face turned brighter but he smiled and chuckled softly. Yami gave a playful smack on the back.

"Now come on. You have to read, I have to sew, and I believe I hear your bed coming down."


	7. Chapter 7

Two weeks Yami counted. Two weeks! And his master still had a ton of books to read! Well, he had to admit he had completed over half of them but still! At first Yami was entertained and would tease Yugi as he read or just try to read alongside Yugi, but this failed because he didn't read as fast as him. After around one week of that, the two decided to do a book pass along plan to get books done faster. Yugi would read a book and once he was done, he'd throw it (or rather stack the thing up just right) and Yami would hand him another. This made it much faster, but bored Yami to tears. So, on their first day of going on three weeks. Yami had decided to do some reading as well.

Yami had found the book during the first week and decided he would hide it under Yugi's bed until he wanted to read it. Hey, Yugi was a fast reader, he could read that book last anyway. It was a fairly lengthy book with a dark burnt color to it. At that moment Yami was reading it and raising his eyebrows at certain details he read or something that he had found amusing or strange. Right then he was observing a spell that apparently was helpful, but was never attempted because it required the magician to have a strong mind. This little spell was labeled as 'Mind Crush'.

A spell that turned the targets mind to mush and killed them on the spot. A hard spell to use but it seemed interesting. Yami bent the corner of the page of it to make sure he could study it. Who knows, it might come in handy to have a spell like that. The problem was, Yami didn't know if he could still cast anything. Yami glanced over at Yugi, who was sitting at a dark wooded table with a stack of books on either side of him, he had a large book out in front of him. Yami narrowed his eyes in concern. He had to admit he was quite worried about his young master, he would only take a break if it came to eating or using the bathroom, even during those he would try to read while doing that as well! Yami had to stop him one time from taking a 500 page book to the bathroom!

Yami glanced at an alarm clock that sat beside Yugi's bed that was located directly next to the bathroom. Yugi had taught him to read the clock as he was eating one afternoon, so Yami had a fairly good understanding of the screaming machine from hell. It read 8:00 pm. A late time from what Yami understood, and a time for his master to get to bed for that day.

"Yugi, come on. It's late, you should head to bed." Yami spoke, closing his book and hiding it underneath Yugi's bed once more. Yugi's head didn't move and instead just turned another page. Yami narrowed his eyes and headed toward him.

"Yugi." Yami sung out as he placed a hand on the table next to the book sprawled out in front of his master. Yugi turned his head toward him for a moment to acknowledge him. Yugi looked dead tired. The bottom of his eyes had formed large bags under them and he looked as if he was going to faint on the spot. Had he been reading instead of sleeping again? Yes, he would do that. He would sometimes sneak a book under Yami's nose and while Yami was distracted, he would read.

"Let me finish this one." Yugi requested tiredly, his head bobbing slightly. Yami sighed, he looked at his masters attire. He hadn't even changed out of the blue pajamas that he had conjured up for him. Good. Yami thought. Makes getting him to bed easier.

"No, you'll read another if I do that." Yami explained as he reached toward the thin black piece of paper near the top of his book that served as a bookmark. He grabbed the book, placed the bookmark in it, and closed it. Yugi made no attempt to stop him as he did this.

"Okay. Yugi, come on and-Yugi no." Yami stopped Yugi from reaching out to another book by grabbing his outstretched hand. Yugi whimpered.

"But I need too..."

"And you also need to sleep."

"But-"

"Yugi." Yami hissed. Yugi looked toward him and Yami felt his mouth go dry. Yugi looked as if he was about to burst into tears. Yami mentally sighed. Yugi knew he didn't have much more time left to complete the task given to him. But he shouldn't push himself like this!

"Yugi, you need rest."

"And I need to finish the books...Master will be disappointed if I don't." Yugi whispered softly, looking at the pile of books. Yami wanted to punch Yugi's master. Who the hell made their apprentice read this much? Yami hadn't had to read this much, why should Yugi?

"I will force you to go to bed." Yami threatened. Yugi let out a soft chuckle.

"You can't do that, you can't force me to do anything." Yugi spoke in a taunting yet tired manner. Yami knew that, Yugi could simply issue an order that made Yami unable to force him to do anything. But he had to try, didn't he?

"I can and I will." Yami spoke harshly. Yugi looked at him dead in the eye and made a tired smirk on his face.

"Oh? I dare you to try." Yugi whispered in the same harsh tone. Yami smirked, his only being fully awake.

"Watch me." Yami said. Before Yugi could say or do anything else, Yami picked him up and threw him over his shoulder. Yugi was stunned for a moment...then started to beat on Yami's back with his fists.

"Let me go!" Yugi demanded, hitting his back with all of his strength. Yami could feel it, but it didn't hurt him. Yami walked to the bed in long strides and tossed his master onto it. Yugi landed with a large bounce and the sound of springs slightly squeaking. Yami watched as Yugi sat up and tried to get off the bed, only to get pushed back down onto it. Yugi now laid on his back, arms at his sides, and a spirit on top of him with one hand on his chest, keeping him there.

"Get off me!" Yugi squealed as he raised his hands and tried to push Yami away. Yami didn't move an inch. Yugi pushed more, trying so hard to push him away again. Yami was amused by these attempts, but didn't say or do anything about them. He just sat there on top of his master with an amused expression on his face. Yami smirked when Yugi finally stopped pushing him.

"Give up?" Yami questioned, his smirk now growing wider. Yugi pouted and nodded slowly.

"Fine..." Yugi whispered and stared up at Yami. Yami didn't want to admit it, but he had to say that he didn't really mind this position. Yugi, however, did.

"I can't sleep with you on me." Yugi spoke with a yawn. Yami nodded and flopped down next to him on his back. Yugi narrowed his eyes at him.

"I can't sleep with you near me." Yugi grumbled. Yami just chuckled while he rolled over on his side, propped himself up with his elbow, and smiled at his master.

"I'm just making sure you don't sneak out of the bed to get a book." Yami told him honestly.

"I'm not going too..." Yugi grumbled, his pout reappearing on his childlike face. Yami rolled his eyes while he reached over and placed his arm around Yugi's waist. He heard a yelp from his master as he then reached over with his other arm and placed it near his head, feeling Yugi's hair between his fingers. Yami pulled Yugi to his chest and placed his head on Yugi's spiked hair.

"I'm not taking a chance." Yami whispered. He felt his heart beating slightly faster then normal. He was dead, he shouldn't have a heart, but never the less he felt something in his chest. Yugi was silent and motionless for a few moments before Yami heard him sigh and rest his head and hands on his chest.

Yami smiled at this motion and began to hum a soft gentle lullaby that he had learned long ago when he was young. Yugi smiled at the sound and snuggled into his chest. Yami heard a soft sentence being said but didn't stop singing to ask what it was. He didn't need to ask again though.

"Goodnight, Yami." Yugi whispered, louder this time. Yami's eyes widened slightly at how soft it sounded. How sweet it was...Yami quickly erased these thoughts and smiled.

"Goodnight, Yugi."

()()()()()()()()()

Ring! Ring!

Yugi groaned at the sound of his alarm clock and snuggled himself into the comforting warmth next to him. Yugi's eyes snapped open. Wait...Warmth? He wasn't alone?! Yugi broke away from the warmth in his bed with a yell and fell on the floor, dragging half of the blanket in the bed with him. He breathed heavily, hearing the loud yelling of the alarm clock. He saw the thing in his bed move and sit up. Yugi blushed as he saw Yami sit up and yawn, he scratched the back of his head. His spiked hair was tangled and his face was in the form of a small pout. Could spirits be tired? Could they sleep?

"Yugi, can you please turn that off?" Yami requested with another yawn. Yugi tried to rethink about what had happened. Okay, Yami had forced him to go to bed and had slept in the same bed with him. That's normal...Yugi shook his head. No! No, it's not! Why hadn't he ordered him to get out of the bed?! Had he been too tired? Yugi stopped his thoughts when he felt a soft solid object smack his face.

"Yugi." Yami drew out tiredly. "Turn the clock off." Yugi narrowed his eyes and looked at the object he was hit with. A pillow, how mature. Yugi grabbed the pillow and walked over to the alarm clock. He turned it off and yawned. His master or one of his master's servants should be bringing him breakfast soon. Yugi glanced over at his bed to see that Yami had laid back down face first. He groaned and knelt down by the bed.

"Yami, get up." Yugi demanded with a poke to Yami's side. Yugi didn't have time to react when Yami shot his arm out towards him and grabbed his wrist to drag him back onto the bed. Yugi struggled as he felt Yami wrap his arms around his shoulders and place his head next to Yugi's.

"Yami! Let go!" Yugi yelled as he struggled more and even flailed his legs out to kick the air. Yami, somehow, caught Yugi's legs and entangled them with his own. He snuggled closer to Yugi, causing him to groan in annoyance.

"Oh, come on!" Yugi groaned loudly. He heard Yami chuckle slightly.

"Let's just lay here for a bit, you're comfortable. Aren't you?"

"No, let's not. And no. I'm not!"

"Doubt that."

"Let me go!" Yugi's face was now a bright red and was trying harder then ever to escape the spirits grasp. Yami chuckled in his ear and whispered.

"Why don't you order me too, master?" Yugi stopped struggling. Why didn't he issue an order? Why didn't he issue one last night? Yugi sighed and took a deep breath.

"Yami, I order you to let me go!"

"'Kay." Yami untangled his legs and, with a swift but gentle push, shoved Yugi out of the bed. Yugi let out a yell as he landed on his back and groaned loudly.

"I didn't say push me!"

"You never said how to let you go."

"That still doesn't mean you had to shove me off the bed!"

"Then you should have said 'Yami, I order you to gently let me go.'"

"You would have still pushed me!"

"And?"

"Okay! I order you to-"

Knock! Knock!

Yugi and Yami's eyes darted to the door then back at each other. They did this a few more times before the person at the door knocked once again.

"After you, master." Yami spoke with a smile and gesture toward the door. Yugi rolled his eyes, got up on his feet, and brushed himself off. He thought he looked as okay as he could be in pajamas and headed to the door. He opened it swiftly to see a small teddy bear standing there. Oh lovely, this guy again.

"Yes?" Yugi asked, he had been expecting a different servant with a tray of food. Not the teddy bear with no expression and nothing in it's hands. Yugi hated this servant for one reason and one reason alone. The teddy bear spirit was creepy. The bear rose it's head up to look at Yugi.

"Dartz has retired to the streets to do some errands." The bear spoke in a high childlike voice, one that made the hairs on the back of Yugi's neck stand upright in fear. Yugi nodded and gestured for it to go away. It didn't move.

"Is there something else you need?" Yugi questioned slowly. The bear nodded.

"And that would be?" Yugi watched as the bear rose an arm to the dark stairs.

"There's someone at the door for you."


	8. Chapter 8

"Somebody? Who's the somebody?" Yugi questioned, crossing his arms and narrowing his eyes at the small bear. The bear shrugged.

"Just some kids from what I saw. I have to return to Dartz, farewell." The bear spoke and, in the blink of an eye, vanished. Yugi blinked at the spot the bear stood in. It certainly never did that before. Yugi thought for a moment. Some kids...Yugi's eyes widened as he dashed up the stairs of the cold dungeon like area. They wouldn't dare come visit him, would they? He hadn't seen them for two weeks but he had assumed that they would think he was busy, which he was. Yugi dashed to the front door of the place and threw it open, breathing heavily and panting. At the door stood Anzu with the fairy on her shoulder, Seto with the dog by his side, and Bakura with the Egyptian standing beside him in his normal guise. Bakura rose an eyebrow at Yugi's appearance.

"You look tired. Did you think we were going to leave?" Bakura questioned, crossing his arms. Malik rose an eyebrow before he leaned over and whispered in Bakura's ear. Bakura nodded.

"Where's your spirit?" He asked. Yugi's eyes widened. Of course, they had their spirits at their side, which meant Yugi had to have a spirit near him to even be able to hang out with them. Yugi cursed at himself, what did he mean hang out with them? He didn't have time!

"Oh, I sent him on an errand. He'll be a while so I can't hang out today." Yugi smiled innocently and made a gesture to close the door. "I'm sorry, maybe another time!" Yugi tried to slam the door...only to hear a loud thump and to feel something wedge itself between the door. Yugi and the others blinked and looked at the object that wedged itself between the middle of the door. It was a dark blue book.

"Actually." Yugi turned his head and saw Yami leaning on the staircase that led to the upper floor. He smirked. "I just happened to come back from my little errand-" He shot a slight glare at Yugi. "Just in time to let you spend time with your friends. Go on, let them in." Yugi glared at his servant as he jerked the book free from the middle of the door and gestured for his friends to come in the house.

"I haven't been here since last year!" Anzu spoke, looking around with a smile on her face. The last time Anzu had been there, it had been for a party that Dartz had allowed him to have when he was away. Needless to say, they didn't have parties any longer. Rebecca drifted off her shoulder and flew over to a coffee table to sit on it instead. Seto just shrugged and made a gesture at Joey. Joey nodded, a smile on the dogs face, and changed into a human male blonde. He stretched and let out a loud sigh of relief.

"Finally! That form is fun and all but it's so stiff!" Joey commented as he let out a loud laugh. Seto glared at him in annoyance and glanced at Bakura. Bakura at that moment was admiring a painting in the main room with his spirit at his side. Yugi marched toward his servant, who was still leaning comfortably on the staircase.

"Why did you come up here?" Yugi questioned in a harsh whisper. The spirit smirked at him.

"I believe your orders were to always be in your sight and never be away from you. I never received an order to stay in the creepy library." Yami explained with a wink. Yugi bit his cheek and sighed before he turned around to his friends, who were scattered amongst the area.

"Why are you all here?" He asked loudly. The six of them, spirit and magician, turned their heads toward him. Anzu was the one who answered.

"Well...We were worried about you." Anzu said, folding her hands together in front of her. "When we requested to hang out, you rejected it. When we requested to come to your place or ours, you rejected it. We were wondering if something happened." Anzu looked away from him and tucked a stray hair behind her ear.

"I assumed that your master found out that you summoned a magician's spirit." Bakura spoke, crossing his arms. "Seto added that he thought Dartz was working you to the bone." Seto nodded, he had taken a seat in a nearby loveseat.

"Am I correct?" Seto questioned, turning his head toward Yugi. Yugi looked down and nodded slowly. Seto sighed.

"Not even my master forces me to work for two weeks straight with no break." Seto grumbled under his breath.

"Actually it was meant to be three, but you decided to interrupt our enjoyable studying time." Yami corrected, checking his nails and taking side glances at Yugi. Yugi glared at him but softened it, he was correct.

"You've been studying for the past two weeks?" Anzu questioned, confusion cloaking her voice. Yugi nodded. Bakura narrowed his eyes.

"No summonings?" Again, Yugi nodded.

"No practicing spells, shields?" Once again, Yugi nodded. Bakura looked down in thought, placing a hand on his chin. Malik looked at his master and did a gesture. Bakura nodded.

"Yes Malik, I'm fine...It's just abnormal for a master to be like this." Bakura glanced toward Seto for help. Seto nodded in agreement.

"It is. No master I have ever heard of has forced their apprentice to do this. The most that any master issues is only a week." Seto glanced at Yami. "What about your master?" Yami rose an eyebrow.

"Mine?"

"Yes, yours."

"I didn't have a master." All eyes were on Yami now. No master? Yugi thought. But all magician's had a master at a young age.

"That's not right." Anzu spoke for all of them. Yami rolled his eyes and shrugged.

"It didn't matter when I was alive. If you wanted to learn, you taught yourself." Yami stopped abruptly here, thinking. "Well, that was how it was when you raised like I was."

"How were you raised?" Seto questioned, curiosity taking over him. Yami glared at him.

"Is this an interview Yami-On-His-Past-Life day? I refuse to answer that question." Yami turned his head and crossed his arms. Seto glared at the spirit for a moment but said nothing. Yugi felt bad for his spirit, but what had happened? Yugi wanted to know but he didn't want to push anything on the poor dead magician.

"Let's stop questioning Yami." Anzu said with a panicked expression on her face. She seemed as if she was scared something would break out. Yami turned his head back around and gave her a winning smile.

"Nicely said, cutie." Yami winked and Anzu turned a bright red. Yugi glared at him. Never mind, he didn't feel bad at all. Yugi coughed loudly into a fist to attract the attention of the people in the room.

"Back to the other subject." Yugi spoke. "My master is just making sure I am trained well, to my full potential."

"Yugi, that requires practice." Yami said blankly. "Unless, of course, you need to practice how to turn a page in a book. If that's the case then you get an outstanding grade for being an over achiever!" Yugi wanted to smack the spirit and lock him in the library.

"Despite the rude comments. He's right." Bakura pointed out, he had walked over and sat down next to Seto in the loveseat. "You need to practice the spells you learn in order for you to get to your full potential. What exactly is he making you study?" Yugi fidgeted slightly in his spot.

"Advanced Spells, Summonings, and Drawings." Yugi whispered under his breath. The three friends and spirits stared at him. Yami side glanced his master and put a hand on the side of his mouth.

"Advanced Spells!" Yami yelled in Yugi's ear, making him jump. "Summonings, and Drawings!" Yami finished, laughing as Yugi was giving him the dirtiest glare he could muster. Bakura and Seto glanced at each other.

"Those require practicing." Seto spoke. Bakura nodded.

"They do. Malik." Malik was at Bakura's side in less then a second. He bowed.

"Yes?"

"I want you to interview magicians in the area and ask them two questions. One; Did their masters use to force them to read for more then one week and Two; Do Spells, Summonings, and Drawings require practice?" Bakura ordered with a wave of his hand. Malik nodded and, to everyone's surprise, walked toward Yami. Bakura rose an eyebrow at his spirit's movements.

"I apologize but I am forced to interview magician's in the area." Malik spoke seriously. The four live magician's eyes widened at this while Yami, the only dead magician, wore a blank face.

"I understand. What are the questions?" Yami questioned. Yugi narrowed his eyes at his servant.

"Yami."

"Did your master use to force you to read for more then one week?"

"No, for I never had one."

"Yami..."

"Do Spells, Summonings, and Drawings require practice?"

"But of course! Every magician knows they do!"

"Yami."

"Thank you, that will be all. I apologize for bothering you."

"It is n-"

"Yami!" Yugi snapped at his servant. The two spirits glanced at him. Yugi opened his mouth to say something before he heard faint clapping. He turned his head to see Bakura clapping his hands with a blank expression.

"Fascinating loophole you created, Malik. You will receive a punishment when we return home." Bakura's eyes narrowed and glinted when he spoke these words. "For now, I want you to continue your command the right way." Malik bowed. Yugi thought he saw a slight smile on Malik's face before the boy transformed into a smaller child with blond hair and blue eyes and ran out of the house.

"Your servant pulls loopholes as well?" Seto questioned Bakura with a gesture. Bakura rubbed his temple.

"Sadly, yes." Bakura groaned, he glanced at Joey. "Yours does it often?" Seto nodded.

"All the time."

"Hey!" Joey yelled, placing his hands on his hips. "I always obey your orders correctly!"

"You do not." Seto argued, placing his chin in the palm of his hand, and placing his elbow on the arm rest of the loveseat.

"I do too!"

"When I ordered you to transform when we left the house this morning you disobeyed me and insulted someone close to me."

"Hey, you were the one who told me to transform into either a bitch or a sire."

"Yes, a female or male dog."

"And that's what I did!"

"You transformed into my master at first and then you changed into a dog."

"Well, your master could use some manners." Joey grumbled. Yami gave a loud laugh and pointed at his master.

"His could use some too." Yami kept laughing as Yugi punched his shoulder. Yugi glanced at Anzu and her spirit. They were talking silently to each other. Anzu glanced at Yugi, no doubt sensing someone watching her. She glanced back at Rebecca and nodded, Rebecca disappeared from sight. Anzu sighed, stood up, and clapped her hands together loudly. All eyes were on her now.

"All right. After talking with my spirit, her and I have come to a decision." Anzu glanced over at Yugi and Yami and smiled sweetly. "Since you refuse to hang out with us and get some fresh air. We're going to stay here and watch the place while you and Yami go and actually get some!" Yugi's eyes widened. What?

"Wait, what?" Bakura questioned. Him and Seto looked at her confused. Anzu smiled and crossed her arms, her eyes closed.

"We're." She opened her eyes and glanced at Bakura and Seto. "Going to watch the house. My servant has gone to keep an eye on Dartz-"

"Wait, how do you even know he isn't here?" Yugi asked suddenly. Anzu rose an eyebrow.

"He would've answered the door within five minutes. It took you ten." She explained. "Anyway, while we watch the house, you and Yami are going to go get fresh air. You both look like you need it." She spoke as she uncrossed her arms and walked toward the two similar boys.

"Look, cutie." Yami spoke as he felt her grab his arm and saw her grab his master's. "I know you're trying to help but this reall-" He let out a gasp as he was shoved outside of the house beside his master.

"You two just go and have fun, okay?" She spoke innocently, holding the door. Yugi was too surprised to do anything. Yami, however, wasn't.

"What are we supposed to do?"

"Have fun."

"That's to vagu-" Yami was interrupted by her slamming the door shut on them, leaving the two of them alone outside. Yugi turned his head toward his servant and gulped. He had to spend time with his servant, alone? Yami turned his head as well and stared at his master. Yugi looked away quickly, he heard a sigh.

"Well if this is happening, then you're going to need a different outfit, master."


	9. Chapter 9

"Yami, I'm not wearing that." Yugi cringed as he viewed the outfit that Yami had spread out for him on a blanket that he had conjured. After being kicked out of his own house, Yami had decided to drag him behind a building to get his clothes changed. The outfit consisted of a long sleeved black silk shirt that revealed a small part of his chest at the top, tight black pants, black boots, and a dark blue cape that went to his waist. Yugi thought it looked like a costume.

"Oh please, it's this or those baby blue pajamas you're wearing." Yami spoke, his arms crossed and looking at the outfit and back at Yugi, as if thinking about how it would look on him.

"These are probably warmer..." Yugi mumbled under his breath. Yami groaned loudly.

"Will you just put the clothes on already?" Yami snapped at him, he seemed annoyed by something. Yugi glared at him.

"I don't have too."

"I know, but if you don't want to be stared at then I would recommend wearing that."

"What are you talking about? I'm going to get stared at plenty if I wear that!"

"In a good way probably." Yami grumbled as he leaned against the building and let out a sigh. Yugi didn't say anything about the comment as he felt his face heat up only slightly by it.

"Why can't you just conjure a pair of blue jeans and a shirt?" Yugi grabbed at the fabric of the shirt, it was smooth.

"This was easier to make."

"How so?"

"Because I wore that." Yugi's eyes widened as he glanced back at his spirit. Yami was looking away from him, his face wearing an expression he couldn't quite make out if it was sad or angry.

"Oh..." Yugi breathed out as he picked up the shirt. He glanced at the rest of the outfit and sighed.

"I'll wear it if you turn completely around." Yugi spoke. Yami's eyes widened slightly but nodded and turned around to stare into the wall. Yugi undressed quickly, feeling the air caress his skin gently. He slid on the shirt and couldn't help his shock when it felt as if nothing was on his body. The silk touched his skin gently, hugging it to fit his body but not enough to show his body off too much. It felt nice on him. Yugi shook his head to snap out of his small shirt gaze and slipped on the pants and boots. The pants had almost the exact same effect, other then the fact it was only slightly more tighter then he would have liked it to be. He picked up the cape and cringed, did he have to put it on?

"You don't have to put that on." Yami said. Yugi snapped around to see Yami facing him again. Yugi felt the blood rush to his face.

"H-How long were you looking at me?" Yugi gasped out. "I thought I told you-"

"I only just turned around." Yami responded as he walked toward Yugi and took the cape out of his hands. "Capes don't seem as if they are in style in this time period, I'll hold onto it." Yami snapped with the cape in one of his hands. It disappeared in the blink of an eye. Yugi stared at his empty hand for a moment before he felt the other hand touch his arm gently. Yugi jumped slightly at the touch but didn't say anything. Yami smiled gently as he ran his hand over Yugi's arm.

"I'm glad I got the size right." Yami whispered in a gentle voice. "It's been a while since I've seen that outfit." Yami chuckled slightly and removed his hand from Yugi's arm. He placed his arms behind his head, not noticing Yugi's bright red face.

"So, where are we going to go?" Yami asked, his voice now back to a normal tone. Yugi shook his head to rid himself of his blush and thought for a moment.

"All the places I can think of require money." Yugi answered, Anzu should have given them something before telling them to have fun. What did that mean anyway? Go trash the town? Go dancing? Go to a bar? He couldn't do the last two that was for sure.

"That's fine." Yami spoke. Yugi was about to reply before he saw Yami reach into his back pocket and pull out a small satchel, he started to toss it in the air and catch it multiple times.

"Where did you get that?!" Yugi questioned loudly, pointing at the jingling bag. Yami shrugged.

"Dunno, felt it in my pocket as you were changing your clothes." Yami responded. "Cutie might have sneaked it into my pocket." Yugi glared at him, cutie?

"Cutie?" Yugi crossed his arms. Yami looked at him with a bored eye.

"Yeah, the girl." Yami replied as he kept tossing the bag. Yugi felt a small sting in his chest but thought nothing of it.

"Do you have nicknames for everyone?" Yugi asked, his glare never faltering. Yami thought for a moment.

"Yeah, but hers is the easiest to remember." Yami explained, closing his eyes. Yugi rose an eyebrow.

"Why?" Yugi drew out curiously. Yami stopped tossing the bag and reopened his eyes. He withdrew from the wall and walked to Yugi, stopping in front of him. Yugi stood his ground and glared up at his servant. Yami moved his face toward Yugi's, making Yugi back his head up only slightly, Yami smirked when they were only an inch apart.

"It's the only one that causes me to get a reaction out of you." Yami whispered. Yugi blushed and backed away from the spirit.

"What?!" Yugi yelled. "It does not get a reaction out of me!"

"Then what's with the glare you always give me after I say it?"

"That's just because it's completely irrelevant to the topic at hand."

"Calling someone by a nickname is irrelevant. Okay, I'll note that down for further references, master." Yami paused. "Oh wait, calling you master is irrelevant. My deepest apologies." Yami bowed in a mocking manner. Yugi smacked the top of his servant's head. Yami didn't feel it and chuckled.

"Don't get mad, master." Yami laughed as he then reached out and put an arm around Yugi's neck. He pulled Yugi to him and whispered in his ear.

"Do you want me to call you cutie?" Yugi's eyes widened and broke away from the spirit. Yugi's face was bright red when he growled and grabbed Yami's wrist.

"Just shut up and let's go."

()()()()()()()()

"Now where are we going?" Yami questioned, his arms behind his head and walking beside Yugi. Yugi sighed and looked for the place he was leading his spirit too.

"We're going to a place I was taken too when I memorized a book correctly when I was young." Yugi answered, his mind thought of the other hundred books he had to finish this week. He knew he could do it but being out like this damaged how much time he had to read.

"So you're going to be taken here over 300 times by the end of this week?" Yami questioned, obviously thinking of the books as well. Yugi chuckled at that.

"I wish, I said I was young when I was taken here. Now it's either good job or oh, okay here's another one." Yugi spoke, slightly hating himself for talking like this about his master. Why was his friends so worried about him and his master anyway? There was nothing going on, it was just training. Yugi saw a small white shop come into view and smiled. He walked toward the place and looked at the sign. Yami did the same and narrowed his eyes.

"Ice Cream Palace?" Yami spoke, speaking the words Ice Cream slowly. Yugi giggled as he remembered something. Yami didn't know what fruit punch was, how would he know what ice cream was?

"Yeah, have you ever had ice cream?" Yugi asked as he walked to the entrance of the place and pushed the door open.

"No, I've never heard of it." Yami admitted as he walked in and looked around the place. It had black and white tiled floors, bright white walls with red lights on them, a long white and red bar stretched with around 3 people behind it along with shelves full of liquids, candies, and machines, and finally a small jukebox in a corner of the place. Yugi smiled as he looked at Yami's expression, he looked as if he had just entered a magical palace.

"Hello, how can I help you two?" A tall man in a red t-shirt and white apron asked Yugi and Yami with a smile. Yugi smiled at the man.

"Yes, we would like one vanilla and..." Yugi took a glance at Yami. "One chocolate, please." Yugi finished, his smile still on his face. The man nodded.

"That would be two silvers." The man held out his hand. Yugi gestured for Yami to give him the bag. Yami did and Yugi fished out two silvers, he handed them to the man.

"It'll be here soon." The man spoke. Yugi nodded and faced Yami.

"It's nice in here, isn't it?" Yugi questioned. Yami nodded and looked around more.

"I guess it is, it's...interesting. That's for sure." Yami responded. He gestured at the bag after a moment. "How much is in there?" Yugi looked at the bag and dumped out the contents gently onto his palm. Five bronze, six silver, and two gold coins fell out. Yugi chuckled, it wasn't a lot but it was quite a bit for someone his age to carry around.

"Two gold, six silver, and five bronze." Yugi spoke for him to hear. Yami nodded and gestured for him to put it back in the bag. Yugi did as he gestured before he heard the man from before yell his order. In the man's hands were a chocolate cone and a vanilla cone. Yugi took them away from the man and said thanks before he walked to Yami.

"Here." Yugi spoke as he held out the chocolate cone for Yami. Yami stared at the cone for a moment before he took it out of his hands gently. Yugi led Yami back outside, Yami stared at his cone the whole time. Yugi licked his cone as they found a wall to rest by and leaned against it. Yami was still staring at his cone.

"You know..." Yugi said gaining Yami's attention. "It's going to melt if you don't eat it." Yami pouted slightly.

"How do you eat it?" Yami questioned, he hadn't been watching Yugi eating it. He had been too interested in wondering how the hell the ice cream could stay on the cone and not fall off.

"Like this." Yugi spoke. Yami's eyes widened as Yugi began to lick the ice cream at the top, trailing over it to get rid of the small tip at the top. Yugi stopped licking his ice cream when he saw Yami's eyes widen and his face become red. What was wrong?

"You okay?" Yugi questioned, slightly concerned for his servant. Yami snapped out of his trance that he had gone into and looked away, nodding and taking a lick from his ice cream. Yami seemed to like it and kept licking it. Yugi looked away and continued to lick his, not feeling the side stare that Yami was giving him as he did this.

"Hey." Yami spoke all of a sudden. Yugi stopped and glanced over at Yami.

"What?"

"Lemme try yours." Yami said, gesturing at Yugi's ice cream cone. Yugi nodded in agreement and held out the ice cream cone, expecting Yami to take the cone out of his hands. Yami, however, simply grabbed Yugi's hand and moved the cone to his mouth. Yugi blushed at this and stared at Yami confused as he took a lick out of the ice cream cone, right at the top where Yugi had licked it. Yami stopped, closed his eyes, and licked his lips. He reopened them after a moment and smirked at Yugi.

"Delicious." He purred. Yugi blushed brighter and jerked his hand back. He began to take small chunks out of his ice cream with his lips, trying not to bite it. Yami chuckled at this and began to eat his ice cream. Yugi finished his ice cream quickly and dusted his hands off. He glanced at Yami, who too, had finished his ice cream.

"Now where?" Yami asked, looking toward Yugi. Yugi didn't want to spend any more of Anzu's money, so he spoke the easiest answer he could figure out.

"Let's go to the park."

()()()()()()()()()

Yugi had only been to the park three times in his life. Once when Dartz had to tell Yugi the differences between certain herbs, the other time because he had gone there with Seto, and the last time when Dartz had ordered him to go pick some of the herbs he had showed him. The park was a simple land of green with a pond in the center of it with a bridge going over it. There were trees scattered along with some benches and lampposts. It was a peaceful area to be.

"This place looks nice." Yami spoke as he glanced around with a smile on his face. Yugi nodded, silently agreeing with the spirit. They walked around, not saying anything to each other other then to comment on a nearby flower or object that wasn't normal such as a ball or a can of juice.

"Are you bored?" Yugi asked, killing the silence that had been looming over their heads for around ten minutes. Yami took a side glance at his master and shook his head.

"No, if anything it's actually the complete opposite." Yami responded. He stopped suddenly and faced Yugi fully. Yugi looked at him confused with a tilt of his head. Yami smiled at him.

"Do you mind if we do something that I recommend now?" Yami questioned softly. Yugi thought for a moment.

"Depends." Yugi chuckled. "What do you recommend?" Yami smiled and held out his hand.

"Why don't you find out?" Yami taunted playfully. Yugi's face was the definition of confusion, but despite this, he took his hand. Yami gripped the hand firmly.

"Don't be scared, okay?" Yami told him. "Just close your eyes." Yugi's face was slightly red when he asked this but he nodded and closed his eyes as the spirit ordered. A few moments passed and Yugi was about to open his eyes before he felt his feet leave the ground. His eyes snapped open and gasped as he looked down and saw that he was a good ten feet up in the air. He heard a deep chuckle and snapped his head back up to see Yami hovering next to him, his hand still firmly held in his.

"I never told you to open them." Yami chuckled as he gripped the hand tighter, reassuring Yugi that he had him and he wouldn't fall. Yugi felt himself panic, he was in the air! He felt himself fall slightly before his hand was gripped tighter and he was pulled up. Yugi let out a sigh of relief.

"You're going to be fine, don't panic." Yami whispered. "Just relax." Yugi nodded and tried to slow his breathing and relax into the feeling of being in the air. This was easier said then done, seeing as it took a good ten minutes for this to happen.

"There you go."

"How are you even doing this?" Yugi questioned after he recollected himself and he was able to calm down. Yami shrugged and smiled.

"I'm a spirit, I can do a lot of things." Yami responded. "The only reason you're able to hover is because I'm holding your hand, if you let go you fall." Yugi tightened his hold on Yami's hand just by the thought of falling. Yami chuckled and hovered higher, dragging Yugi. He smiled at him.

"Don't worry, I won't let you fall, master." Yami reassured him as he then stopped and took Yugi's other hand with his own. Yami began to spin him and Yugi around in a slow circle, as if they were dancing. Yugi felt a soft breeze on him as this happened, it felt nice and it relaxed him. Without knowing he was doing so, Yugi moved closer to Yami, their bodies now only an inch away from each other. Yami's eyes widened at this and gasped slightly when Yugi laid his head on Yami's shoulder.

"Yugi?" Yami whispered, surprised by the actions. Yugi hummed in response, he felt too relaxed to care what he was doing. It was one of the most soothing moments he had ever experienced in his life.

"I think I know a good nickname for you." Yami chuckled, thinking that Yugi would react in a weird way. He didn't, he just opened his eyes and looked up at Yami.

"And that is?" Yugi questioned softly, his voice barely audible. Yami felt his face heat up and licked his lips, he looked away only to look back instantly at the boy in front of him. His eyes were half lidded, too tired and relaxed to fully open them. His cheeks a slight red, from the sudden heat he was feeling. His lips slightly open, waiting for Yami to respond so he could reply immediately. Yami felt himself saying a nickname he didn't have time to take back.

"Beautiful." Yami whispered. Yugi's face turned brighter at the comment while Yami's turned the exact same color. Yugi's lips evolved into a small smile and giggled.

"Thank you, I guess." Yugi whispered in response. The two hovered there, spinning gently in the sky. Yugi gripped Yami's hand firmer.

"Your clothes are comfortable." Yugi commented. "Thank you for letting me borrow them." Yami's eyes widened.

"Borrow? They belong to you now." Yami responded. Yugi looked at him and narrowed his eyes.

"No, I'm borrowing them. They belong to you."

"Yugi, I'm dead. I don't own anything now."

"Yes you do."

"No, I-"

"You have me." Yugi interrupted quickly, feeling the blood rush to his face just by saying it. Yami's face turned red at the statement and opened his mouth.

"Yug-"

"As a master!" Yugi spat out. "A-And you have clothes! W-Which I order you to wear when we return home, a-a-and-"

"Yugi." Yami spoke, cutting Yugi off. Yugi stopped talking and stared at Yami. Their eyes catching each other in a split second. They stopped spinning as Yami rose a hand to Yugi's cheek.

"What do you-"

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" A cheerful amused voice spoke. Yugi and Yami snapped out of their moment, their faces bright red, and looked at the voice. Joey hovered next to them with his arms crossed, and a giant smirk on his face.

"So that's what you two are like. I thought you two didn't like each other." Joey chuckled. "Don't worry I won't tell-"

"Shut up." Yami hissed at the spirit, he had let go of Yugi's face but now he held both of Yugi's hands once more. "Why are you here?" Joey coughed into his fist and cleared his throat.

"My master, Seto." Joey spoke formally. "Ordered me to tell you that Dartz will be returning home in around fifteen minutes. It is my duty to tell you two to come back and to escort you." Joey looked around and smiled.

"It's easier and faster to fly. So, let's go." Joey spoke as he gestured for Yami and Yugi to go in front of him. Yami glared at the spirit before he grumbled and let go of one of Yugi's hands. He led Yugi gently by the hand, occasionally taking glances at him. Joey hovered to his side and whispered in his ear.

"So, you and him huh?" Joey teased softly. Yami growled...

But said nothing as he glanced at Yugi and hovered faster to the house.


	10. Chapter 10

"Alright, we're here." Joey spoke as he landed in front of the house. Yami and Yugi landed gently beside him, their hands still intertwined. Joey straightened his shirt and combed his hair back before knocking on the door, as if he was about to ask someone on a date. He knocked loudly nonstop, Yugi thought he was going to break the door. He looked up at Yami, who was staring at the ground with a thoughtful eye. He tightened his hold on Yami's hand to get his attention. Yami quickly moved his eyes to him. Yugi mouthed an 'Are you okay?'. Yami smiled sadly at him and nodded.

"Come on Seto!" Joey yelled, now starting to kick the door. Yugi panicked and made a move, but his hand was held tighter and stopped him from moving forward. Yami glared at the door as Yugi looked back at him, confused by his actions. Yami noticed his look and turned his head to the side. Yugi was worried about his spirit, what was wrong?

Finally after around 5 more of Joey's kicks, Seto appeared at the door. The boy narrowed his eyes at his spirit. The spirit, however, just smiled widely and saluted.

"I have brought the lovebirds!" Joey announced loudly. Yami and Yugi turned the same exact shade of red, while Seto simply rose an eyebrow and glanced at the two holding hands.

"Okay, you obeyed your orders. Now come on." Seto spoke and withdrew into the house, gesturing for the three of them to follow him. Yugi looked around as he entered the place, from the looks of it, it seemed that Anzu and Bakura had left.

"Where's Anzu and Bakura?" Yugi asked, his hand still being held by Yami.

"They left, I told them too just in case Dartz came back earlier then expected." Seto explained. He glanced at the two. "If Dartz did come back early, he would appreciate it better if I was here instead of those two." Yugi had to agree, Dartz didn't like Anzu, for reasons too embarrassing to tell, He didn't mind Bakura but he found him a strange influence on Yugi due to the fact he had a frightful master. Dartz thought Seto was one of the better friends, he had a good master, was very good in magic, and was stern.

"So, when is he going to come back?" Yami questioned, tightening his hold on Yugi's hand. Seto thought for a moment and looked at the door.

"Within the minute probably." Seto said blankly. Yugi's eyes widened as he panicked on the inside. Seto should have left! Yami looked at Yugi, his crimson eyes revealing worry. He gave Yugi's hand a final squeeze before he gently let go. Yugi understood why he let go, he had too or his master would get curious about why a spirit and a magician were holding hands.

"Why aren't you leaving?!" Yugi yelled at his friend. Seto just shrugged.

"I'm not sure, I just don't feel like it. I'm curious about something." Seto told him, his arms crossed now. Yugi was about to say something else, but was interrupted by the sound of keys in a door. Yugi froze as he heard it opening. Yami looked behind him to see Dartz in a different outfit from before. Well, not really different, he just had a long gray cloak on him now and was holding a black rod with a silver bulb on the top of it. Dartz closed the door softly before he looked at the four people standing in the room. He narrowed his eyes and looked at Yugi.

"Yugi." Dartz spoke. "I do not remember giving you permission to have a friend over." Yugi cringed at his tone and opened his mouth to say something.

"I came over on my own accord." Seto said, Yugi closed his mouth. "I was wondering how Yugi was doing after so long and came to visit him." Seto's face was blank of any emotion. Yugi was surprised how Seto had told the truth, it was good though.

"I see..." Dartz said, his voice now more friendly. "I understand, however, you have come here without my permission so I must ask you to leave." He gestured to the door with the rod. Seto bowed and, Yugi supposed, grabbed his servant's hand to shock the man. Dartz scrunched his face up in a confused matter as he saw this. Even the servant looked confused, but despite this Seto walked out the door and slammed it shut.

"Well, that was a vile departure." Dartz growled. Yugi looked at him confused.

"How?" Yugi questioned, confused at why he seemed angry, disgusted even.

"Why?" Dartz growled, looking at Yugi. "Because holding hands with a spirit is vile, it hints that you have a relationship with it! It is completely disgusting, if they were alive. It would be completely different." Yugi looked down sadly at this explanation. Dartz looked away to one of his paintings for a moment. Yugi gasped softly as he felt a warm breeze on the back of his neck. He shot his hand up to it and looked behind himself to see Yami standing behind him. Yugi blushed slightly and cast his eyes down, as if thinking that this would hide his blush. Yami formed a small smile on his face.

"Yugi, how many of the books have you read?" Dartz questioned, his arms behind his back and him still facing the painting. Yugi gulped and began to think.

"Around 200 or more sir..." Yugi spoke, disappointed that he hadn't read all of the books already.

"Good." Dartz spoke. "That's more then enough then." Dartz turned around and looked at Yami.

"Yugi, dismiss your servant to the downstairs for a moment." Dartz ordered with a gesture toward Yami. Yugi's eyes widened in hurt at this and glanced at Yami. Yami looked back at him and smiled understandingly, he nodded at him. Yugi nodded back and faced him.

"Yami, I order you to await for me downstairs until further orders." Yugi said, his voice soft but firm. Yami bowed and walked away from the two. Within a minute, Yugi was alone with his master. Dartz nodded approvingly and looked away from the painting toward the stairs.

"Come, I wish for us to talk in my study."

()()()()()()()()

Dartz's study was normal looking enough. It had dark wooden walls, red carpet, a desk full of papers and books with a tall chair behind it, bookshelves, and shelves of antiques that Yugi found disturbing and didn't wish to look at. Dartz entered before Yugi, his arms still behind his back.

"Tell me Yugi." Dartz spoke, scaring Yugi. "Do you truly understand how important you are?" Yugi flushed slightly in embarrassment, important?

"No sir." Yugi answered, looking down at the floor, tempted to count black specks in the carpet.

"Being able to summon a magician spirit is the biggest achievement any magician could complete. It requires energy, power, confidence." Dartz said, his voice booming with praise. "You, Yugi, have the power of a priest magician. The power to control over 100 spirits at once!" Yugi knew that, Seto had showed him. But over 100? Why would he need 100 when one could do anything he ever needed?

"Yugi, you can control billions of low ranks, millions of mid ranks, and thousands of high ranked spirits. You could do anything you want!" Dartz praised, raising his arms in the air to exaggerate his words. Yugi narrowed his eyes in thought.

"But sir, if I have the power of a priest magician, shouldn't I go be one?" Yugi questioned. Dartz looked at him and shook his head quickly.

"No, no, no. You mustn't become one of those controlled magicians." Dartz explained. "Those priest magicians work for the government. The ones who are in control. Do you wish to be controlled Yugi?" Yugi shook his head quickly in answer. Dartz smiled.

"Good, just as I would have expected." Dartz said proudly. "Now, that spirit you have...What was his name?" Dartz put a hand on his chin, thinking.

"Yami." Yugi said, his voice almost a hiss. Dartz nodded.

"Ah, yes. Yami." Dartz spoke. "Now, I will have to say that I've noticed something that I wouldn't expect." Yugi looked at him confused.

"Yami obeys you much easier then other spirits would." Dartz continued. "Why is that? Almost all spirits try to find a loophole, but when I looked at him when you issued the order, he did not have a look of mischief in his eyes." Yugi didn't know what to feel. Angry at the fact that Dartz was thinking that Yami was the same as every other spirit or Happy at the fact that Yami truly was loyal to him and wouldn't do anything to disobey him...Yugi thought of the time he pushed him out of the bed, but shook that thought out of his mind.

"I suppose it is because he is loyal, sir." Yugi responded. "I have heard that Magician spirits are the most loyal of all." Dartz nodded, still unsure of something.

"Yes...Of course." Dartz spoke, barely audible. "I must have been imagining it then." Yugi was about to question him but Dartz coughed and stopped him from saying anything.

"That is not what I wish to discuss." Dartz told him. Yugi knew that, he knew Dartz wouldn't take him to his study for no reason. The only other times he came in here was when he was young and was shown his antiques, this was how he came to dislike the things.

"As I have told you, you can summon powerful spirits and control many of them." Dartz spoke seriously. Yugi wanted to yawn now, he was getting slightly bored but also more curious then ever. He wanted his master to get to the point but knew better then to rush him. As Dartz spoke and exaggerated his words ("Even the most powerful of spirits will bow to you!") Yugi thought of Yami, wondering what he was doing right then. Yugi unconsciously touched his sleeve and instantly his face turned a slight pink color. He cursed silently at himself and looked at his master, now trying to focus.

"So, do you understand now, Yugi?" Dartz questioned, his hands folding together in front of him. Yugi looked at him and nodded. Dartz smiled at him and turned toward his desk. He placed his rod next to it, leaning it against it gently. He sat in the chair and faced the desk, looking for an item.

"Now that I fully explained how powerful you are, I wish to request your service." Dartz said, smiling to himself as he found a piece of paper and laid it out in front of him. Yugi didn't look at it and just stared at his master. Request his service? His master was fully capable of anything! What would he need him for?

"Service?" Yugi questioned. "Sir, I've only summoned one spirit." Dartz looked at him, telling him that he knew this with just his eyes.

"And it was a Magician spirit." Dartz commented. Yugi nodded.

"Yes, but it was my only success out of all the other ones."

"It is completely obvious why you had failed the other ones." Dartz rested his elbows on the desk, folding his hands together and resting his chin on them.

"It is?" Yugi questioned. Yugi hadn't failed on purpose. He just canceled the summonings all the time because he didn't want to get scared...Apparently Dartz had thought it was something else.

"Of course, those spirits you summoned were far too weak for you!" Dartz praised as he smiled proudly. Yugi looked down in thought. Was his master oblivious? No he couldn't be, could someone be both perhaps? Oblivious and sharp?

"Anyway." Dartz said loudly. "Back to the subject at hand. I require a service from you, do not worry you are still my apprentice but I will give you a reward if you do this for me." Yugi's head turned up instantly. Reward? The only rewards he'd ever receive is more books or ice cream.

"What do you need, master?" Yugi asked politely. Dartz looked down at the paper in front of him, his smile still on his face.

"I need you to summon a high level spirit for me and order it to obey me." Dartz told him. Yugi expected that, but that didn't answer his question fully.

"Sir, what do you need me to summon?" Yugi questioned, hoping his answer was replied right this time. He needed a name for the spirit he was to summon or else it wouldn't work. His master looked him dead in the eye, sending cold shivers down Yugi's back that made him want to cower in fear. His master's smile evolved into a small smirk.

"I need you to summon the spirit Yomi."


	11. Chapter 11

Yugi stood there confused, staring at his master with his mouth only barely open. Did he just say Yomi?

"Sir, Yomi is a toad." Yugi told him. Dartz nodded, his smirk faded.

"I know, but he is powerful." Dartz replied, slightly angered by the fact Yugi would think he wouldn't already know this information. Yugi shook his head slightly. Yomi, that hideous toad that looked as if it was low rank. Why would his master require such a pitiful creature?

"Forgive me, sir." Yugi spoke quietly. "But Yomi looks to be a very low ranking spirit, when I saw him in a book he was not only ugly, but looked to be unimpressive. What could a spirit like that do?" Dartz's eyes widened in curiosity.

"You saw Yomi in a book?"

"Yes, sir. In the library, he was in a book." Yugi explained. He would never forget the stupid toad. The hideous toad he had almost summoned, but didn't because of a mistake he had made. The toad looked as if it could be summoned easily with barely any requirements, but if that were the case then why had Yugi been able to summon Yami? Dartz looked at his apprentice with thoughtful eyes.

"Yugi." Dartz said coolly. "You do understand that books never reveal a spirits rank, correct?" Yugi nodded.

"Although we magicians base our knowledge of ranks by looks and sizes, there are times when rumors are more truthful then the actual picture." Dartz said, a small smirk returning back to his face. Yugi knew Dartz was right, but he just couldn't understand what the toad could do, but instead of asking, he simply stood there and awaited for his master to tell him more.

"Yes, Yomi is ugly. Yes, Yomi looks unimpressive. But!" Dartz bellowed. "He is powerful and is one of the hardest spirits to summon. A spirit that was never living nor dead." Yugi's eyes widened, never living nor dead? What did that mean?

"Yomi was never an animal, never a human, never anything. He was simply created." Dartz explained, he smiled at his apprentice. "Do you understand?" Yugi nodded, despite the questions running in his head.

"Good. Now..." Dartz pointed to the paper he had spread out from before. Yugi stepped forward and glanced at the paper. On the paper was a layout of a summoning room, complete with a large door drawing and pentacle. On the paper there were two X's marked in two places, one to the side of the area and the other in front of it.

"In order to do the summonings, we are to have dark swamp green chalk, which I have somewhere around in our supplies. We are to have an incredibly large area to summon him." Yugi thought Yomi was small, sure the book couldn't show real sizes really, but was the large area truly necessary?

"As you summon, there will be iron shackles around your feet to hold you down, rumor has it when Yomi is summoned it will try to break your concentration by blowing you back." Dartz explained. "This will be the only protection you will have." Yugi looked at his master confused.

"But sir, Shields are required for any summonings." Dartz moved his eyes to him boringly.

"Yes, but you need all of your energy to summon him. You will not have enough to maintain a shield. It would be pointless too." Dartz returned his eyes to the paper."As soon as he is summoned, you must put him under my control. You will be too tired to do anything else but summon and order this, after this, there is a high chance you will collapse." Yugi shivered at the thought of fainting, he hadn't fainted before, it just seemed creepy.

"But I will make sure there is something to catch you." Dartz smiled widely. "So do not worry." Yugi nodded at his words, scanning his eyes over the page.

"The place we will conduct this at is the largest room in this house." Dartz said. "The library. I will order some servants to clear the library enough to make space for this to be done." Dartz stood from the chair and walked over to Yugi. He knelt in front of him and took him by the shoulders.

"All you need to do, is summon and order."

()()()()()()()

Yugi walked down to the dungeon like library slowly. His feet heavy with each step taken and his head bobbing like a mindless puppet. He was ordered to do a summoning, no..requested to do a summoning. A reward was to be provided, but the reward was never spoken. A large drawing, A large area, no shield, all you need to do is summon and order...

Yugi looked at the door of the library and sighed. He pushed it open gently, his eyes closed as he entered the room. He closed it slowly, leaning his back against it after it had closed and exhaled. He opened his eyes...and they widened at what he saw. Yami stood there, his arms crossed...in the same outfit as Yugi. His copy of the outfit was a pitch black with the cape being a dark crimson red, with this outfit he had added a black choker and gloves. Yugi blushed as he looked down at his own outfit. Compared to Yami's black, his looked like an overly dark gray.

"What's the matter, master?" Yami spoke, obviously amused by the reaction he had gotten. Yugi looked back up, his servant now having a smirk plastered on his face.

"W-Why-"

"You told me to change into this outfit when we returned home, remember?" Yami questioned, raising a hand and making a circular motion to tease him. Yugi gulped and nodded, he couldn't help thinking that the outfit looked better on him.

"I see..." Yugi whispered. "It...uh...looks good on you." No, it looked great on him. As if it belonged on him, Yugi didn't feel as if he had the right to wear the clothes. Yami smirked wider at the compliment, as if he knew that Yugi wasn't telling him what he truly felt about the outfit.

"Why thank you master, I tried making it different from your version of it. I have to say, I like it very much." Yami spoke, fondling a sleeve and pulling it up. His smirk dropped in a quick moment as he looked at Yugi, his mood completely changing all of a sudden

"So, What did he want?" Yami questioned harshly, as if the thought of the man poisoned him. Yugi bit his lip, did he want to tell him about Dartz's request? In a way, he sort of didn't.

"He wants me to summon a spirit for him." Yugi told him, walking to a bookshelf and pulling out a book he had already read. Yami rose an eyebrow.

"Oh? Which one?" Yami questioned, his arms crossed once more. Yugi bit his lip as he looked down at the book, he had grabbed one about advanced charms.

"All he said was a high ranked spirit, he didn't tell me the name." Yugi lied. "He said he'll tell me later." He felt bad for lying, but he had this gut feeling that if he told him that he would do something that would end up horrible.

"I see..." Yami spoke, eying Yugi curiously, as if doubting his answer. Yugi sighed and closed the book. He placed it back on the shelf and looked at Yami.

"I'm going to go to bed...it's late."

"It's only around 6:00."

"Doesn't matter, I'm tired." Yugi said as he pushed past Yami. Yugi was halted by a firm grip on his wrist. He turned his head to see Yami looking at him, his eyes concerned and curious.

"Wait, I have another question." Yami told him, his grip getting tighter. Yugi nodded, ignoring the pain in his wrist that was forming. Yami's eyes darted away for a split second and his face developed a light pink color.

"What did you mean by 'You have me?'" Yugi's face heated up at the question. His heart began to beat faster then normally. He hadn't known why he had said that, he just blurted it out.

"I meant that as in you have me as a master." Yugi answered, his voice barely stable. Yami narrowed his eyes and pulled Yugi's wrist to him. Yugi let out a small yelp as Yami then wrapped his hand around his waist, his wrist now held in the air next to them. Yami's face was far too close for comfort.

"It didn't sound as if that was only as a master." Yami whispered, his breath bouncing off of Yugi's face. Spirits didn't breath though! Yugi thought as he suddenly found himself staring into crimson orbs, he felt as if he was going to drown in them as Yami moved himself closer. Their bodies barely touching.

"W-Well it was..." Yugi breathed out, not knowing if he could take anymore of this closeness that Yami was giving. Didn't Yami like Anzu? Why was he acting like this with him? He flirted with her...He flirted with him. Yugi was so confused, he shouldn't have been acting like this with a spirit!

"You're a bad liar." Yami told him softly. Yugi panicked when he saw Yami moving even closer...and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek, right next to his lips. Yugi's face turned bright red and just stared as Yami then let him go and smiled at him.

"But I won't pressure you to do anything." Yami said sadly. "I apologize, master." Yami walked to a bookcase near them and looked at the books. Yugi nodded and coughed into his hand to try to clear his mind. He looked toward the bed and looked back at Yami. He cursed at himself as he thought of something that he knew wasn't right, but he didn't care. He felt bad for lying so he wanted to make it up to Yami.

"Hey..." Yugi spoke to grab Yami's attention. Yami turned his head, in his hands was a book.

"Yes?"

"Sleep with me." Yugi uttered out before he could rephrase it. Yami's eyes widened and his face turned a shade of red that Yugi had never seen before. Yugi's eyes widened as well as he rethought that sentence.

"N-Not like that!" Yugi yelled out, holding a hand out, as if to block Yami if he came toward him. "I meant as in sleep in the same bed!" Yami let out a sigh of relief and nodded.

"As you wish." Yami spoke smoothly. Yugi looked away and walked to the bed, he laid himself down on it and pulled the covers over his shoulders. He turned to face the wall as he felt a weight be placed next to him.

"Yugi, you don't have to be that far away."

"Yes I do."

"No, you don't."

"Yes I-Hey!" Yugi yelled as Yami wrapped his arms around his stomach and pulled him to his chest. Yugi blushed widely at this.

"What're you doing?!"

"Spooning you."

"What even is that?!"

"You really are a child..." Yami chuckled as he nuzzled Yugi's neck playfully. Yugi huffed at this and darted his eyes away. Yugi sighed, giving into this 'spooning' thing. The last thing Yugi heard before going to sleep was two words that made his heart beat just a tad bit faster.

"Goodnight, Beautiful."

()()()()()()()()()

Yugi wasn't woken up his alarm clock, he wasn't woken up his flirtatious servant, he wasn't woken up by any of the normal things. No, he was woken up the loud noises from upstairs. Despite being woken up like this, he felt somewhat cold. Yugi was still facing the wall as he was last night, but he didn't feel any arms around him. Instead he just felt something sitting next to him. Yugi rolled over tiredly and blinked at the figure next to him. Yami was sitting up, slouching, with a book in his hands. Yami looked at Yugi and smiled sweetly. He rose a hand and ruffled Yugi's tangled spiked hair.

"Good morning." Yami said, his words overflowing with a feeling Yugi couldn't place. Yugi pouted and muttered out a good morning to the servant. He directed his eyes to the ceiling.

"What's going on?" Yugi asked with a yawn. Yami chuckled and closed his book.

"Not sure, I was hoping that you would go check it out and that I would be able to come with you." Yami told him, getting up out of the bed and stretching. He was still wearing his outfit from yesterday. Yugi looked down and noticed he was wearing the same thing as well, he shrugged, he didn't feel like changing.

"Yeah, that's fine." Yugi spoke as he too got out of the bed. He looked at the clock, it was four in the morning. What the hell could be going on this early? After making a trip to the bathroom and Yugi waking himself up, he looked at the door and back at his servant.

"Let's go check it out then."

()()()()()()()()()

The noise was coming from the library. When Yugi opened the door and went inside with Yami at his side, he saw more then ten spirits working on moving shelves, moving tables, and running around. Dartz stood in the middle, his rod in his hand and in a dark gray suit, he was issuing orders to the spirits. Dartz looked toward them with a smile.

"Ah, there you are!" Dartz called, walking toward them. "I was wondering when you would come up." His smile was beginning to creep both Yami and Yugi out. Dartz's smile faded as he glanced at Yami, he narrowed his eyes.

"Why is he here?" Dartz questioned with a hiss. Yami glared at the man while Yugi just blinked at the question.

"He is my spirit, sir. My only spirit." Yugi responded. "He has permission to be where ever I am, it won't be a problem, will it sir?" Dartz grumbled under his breath but let out a small fine. Dartz coughed and took a deep breath.

"Yugi, as you know you will need a rather large drawing, so as I have promised." Dartz gestured for a spirit to bring him a small green box. "I have three sticks of the chalk we require." Yugi took the box gently from him, the box was heavy in his hands.

"Now," Dartz spun Yugi around to point at a plain wall that had been cleared for him to draw on. "You must draw the door from here to here." Dartz pointed at two large areas and began to explain where to draw everything else.

"Sir, I can't get up that high..." Yugi told his master, he surely couldn't get on a ladder either, that was too dangerous. Dartz smiled and looked at his spirit.

"Well then, I guess your spirit will prove useful then." Dartz smirked, Yami rose a confused eyebrow. "It can fly, can't it?" Yugi blushed at the mention of flying and nodded quickly.

"Then, let it take you up there to draw it, it won't take long." Dartz pat Yugi on the back and left to go issue more orders. Yami looked at the chalk box Yugi held in his hands and rolled his eyes.

"Well, let's get to drawing then." Yami said. Before Yugi had time to react, Yami had already grabbed his hand and began to lift them up to the area where he had to draw.

"You should start from the bottom." Yami spoke as he hovered close to Yugi. Yugi nodded and opened the chalk box, inside was three ugly green pieces of chalk. He grabbed one and sighed. He began to draw.

Dartz had said it wouldn't take long, how wrong he was. It took them an hour to draw the rectangle for the door, 2 hours to draw the pentacle, and they were in the process of going on an hour and a half when Yugi had to draw the 'welcoming mat' on the floor. Yugi cringed and placed a hand to his head, he had been developing a small headache because of all of this.

"Yugi, stop working for a minute." Yami demanded. Yugi happily obliged and laid the last piece of chalk they had down. He sat on his knees, breathing slowly. He felt someone take a place behind him and run their fingers through his hair, massaging his scalp. Yugi relaxed with a smile, the headache already dimming because of those fingers.

"Is it better now?" Yami whispered in his ear. Yugi hummed in response and let out a relaxed breath. Yami did this for around ten minutes, whispering in Yugi's ear, talking to him about things that might calm him down. Yugi enjoyed this, it made him feel safe and comfortable, it was rare that he felt this.

"I'm okay now, Yami." Yugi breathed out, he pulled his head away from Yami with a smile. Yami returned the smile and nodded at him to keep working. Yugi looked down, he had only two more designs to make. He drew them within fifteen minutes.

"It looks good, Yugi." Dartz yelled as he admired the large drawing from afar. He smiled and gestured for Yugi to come to him. Yugi obliged and stepped to him. Dartz gestured at the floor near his feet. Yugi looked down and felt his mouth go dry, it was the iron shackles he was to put around his feet.

"Since everything is prepared, you are ready to summon." Dartz told him. Yugi nodded hesitantly, feeling his body shiver in fear of failing. He felt Yami take a spot next to him, he looked down at the shackles and could feel Yami's concerned gaze on the back of his neck.

"Are you ready, Yugi?" Dartz questioned, his voice full of anticipation. Yugi gulped as he looked at the shackles, he looked at Yami, whose face was full of concern for him. Yugi knew Yami would be by his side with this summoning, he would be okay. His spirit was the most loyal of all, if anything happened to him he would help. Yugi took a deep breath...

"Yes sir, I'm ready."


	12. Chapter 12

The iron shackles were cold and rough. They bit Yugi's skin with the cold and made him shiver. He grimaced and felt Yami place a comforting hand on his shoulder. Yami was unsure of why Yugi needed such things, but he knew that if Dartz had prepared them for him, Yugi would obey him.

"There." Dartz spoke with a smile. He looked toward a side of the room. "Now, the room is to be pitch black as well. The spirit will give plenty of light when it enters." He walked away, leaving the two to themselves. Yami removed his hand and crossed his arms with a sigh.

"You know," Yami said. "It would be much easier if you just dueled him." Yugi looked at Yami confused, duel? You could duel people?  
"What do you mean duel?" Yugi questioned, curious about these duels. Yami rose an eyebrow.

"Oh, you don't have those anymore?" Yami glanced at where Dartz was walking. "Pity..." Yugi pouted.

"Yami."

"Okay, okay." Yami put up defensive hands. "I mean as in fighting, Yugi. Duels are special in two ways. One; You can summon spirits without all this setup, all you need to do is speak their name, and Two; You can..." Yami stopped here, his voice cut off quickly. He gulped and licked his lips, he looked away from Yugi. Yugi looked at him concerned, suddenly wanting to be free of the shackles.

"Yami?" Yugi voiced out softly. Yami shook his head and turned his eyes back to Yugi.

"Sorry, it's nothing..." Yami whispered softly. Yugi didn't believe him, but he didn't say anything else. Yami looked sad, scared even. Yugi bit his lip and thought of something that could either make him happy or make him worse.

"Yami, come here for a second." Yugi said. Yami looked at him confused, Yugi gestured for him to come closer. Yami stepped closer to him, Yugi ordered that he leaned his head down. Yami obeyed, and was caught by a kiss on the cheek. His face turned bright red and jumped back, he placed a hand on his cheek. Yugi was smiling at him.

"That's payback for what you did in the library." Yugi said, giggling slightly at his reaction. Yami gulped.

"P-Payback?"

"Yeah, you kissed me on the cheek."

"Oh, that." Yami chuckled, his hand still on his cheek. "I was going to do something else, but I decided against it." Yugi glared at him.

"What were you going to do?" Yugi questioned, Yami chuckled more and placed a hand on Yugi's spiked hair.

"Nothing you need to know."

"Yami."

"Yes, Oh-small-and-cute-master?"

"Stop that."

"Stop what?"

"The flirting."

"Don't wanna."

"Yami!"

"Yugi!"

"Are you having fun?" A voice interrupted from across the room. Yami and Yugi looked away from each other, Yugi being bright pink in the face and Yami with just a smirk on his. Dartz was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, as if waiting for them.

"Uh..."

"Good, I'm shutting the lights off now." Dartz spoke with a flip of a switch. The lights in the room disappeared, Yugi almost let out a yell at how quickly they went out, instead a small squeak had come out. Yami let out a small chuckle, Yugi hit him with his fist since he was so close.

"Yami, I want an answer." Yugi grumbled. Yami faced him, or faced in the direction of him, he couldn't tell where he was. He was a spirit, but he couldn't see in the dark that well.

"An answer to what?" Yami sung out playfully. Yugi tried to glare at him through the darkness. Yugi groaned loudly, causing Yami to chuckle.

"What were you going to do?" Yugi growled out. Yami smirked in the dark and thought for a moment.

"Why don't I give you a hint?" Yami spoke playfully. Yugi grumbled out a fine and crossed his arms. Yami smiled at this and put a finger to his lips. He removed the finger and placed it onto Yugi's.

"What?" Yugi spoke against the finger against his lips, he hadn't seen what Yami had done. Yami just chuckled.

"This is your hint."

"This is a stupid hint."

"It is not."

"Yes it is, what could putting your finger on my lips mea-" Yugi stopped short, his eyes widening in realization and his face heating up. He figured out exactly what that meant. Yami wouldn't even dare think about that, would he?

"From your silence, I am going to assume that you figured it out?" Yami spoke, suddenly serious. Yugi nodded, although Yami couldn't see it.

"Yeah...Yami, were-"

"Yugi! It's time!" Dartz yelled. Yugi looked around for his master and his eyes widened slightly. He could see his master...in a purple outline. His master had conjured up a shield for himself, why did he need a shield though? Yugi stared at his master, why did he need it? He wasn't the one summoning the toad! He cast the thoughts aside as he took a deep breath and held his hands out before him, he heard footsteps behind him. Yami was positioning himself behind Yugi, Yugi smiled at this.

"I command you!" Yugi bellowed out, his voice suddenly louder and deeper then before. He felt energy coursing through him, around him, everywhere. He closed his eyes to focus even more.

"Evenio!" Yugi felt the air shift around him, opening the portal that would let in the spirit. The door began to glow a bright hideous distasteful green. Yami narrowed his eyes at this, the color was familiar to him.

"Supervenio!" Yugi felt his heart beating against his chest, harder then ever and the energy tightening around his body. It was like a harsh fierce embrace. Yami found himself wondering more then ever of what Yugi was summoning, why did the air seem familiar, why did all of this seem so familiar?

"Ingredior!" Yugi took a deep breath and tried to focus all of his power that he had discovered into the final word. Yami turned toward him, tearing his eyes away from the familiar feeling.

"Yomi!" Yami's eyes widened in fear. Yomi? Yami stared back at the door. The door was opening slowly at first. Yami couldn't hide his emotions, the fear, the anger coursing through him. The air turned into a damp lukewarm kind of temperature. The door burst open with a giant gust of wind, Yugi let out a loud grunt. Yami grabbed Yugi's waist and held him up, he feared that the wind would have knocked the poor boy right out of the shackles. Yami remembered this wind, he remembered this temperature, he remembered all of these hints. Why, oh, why did Yugi have to be ordered to summon him.

Giant steps were felt, loud wet smacking noises were heard, the wet air stuck to Yugi and Yami's clothing. Dartz was smiling widely, enjoying this far too much then the typical average magician. A giant hideous moldy toad stepped out, trapped in the 'welcoming mat' provided. The hideous monstrosity that Yami knew all too well, he remembered the duel, he remembered the magician but not the name, this spirit...no...This-

"Yugi! It has come! Command it, now!" Dartz bellowed out with a laugh, his smile never fading. Yugi groaned, feeling drained of everything. He rose his hand higher.

"I-I order you..." Yami's eyes widened, Yugi was actually going to finish his master's order? Yami made a move to put a hand around Yugi's mouth but Yugi was quicker and felt the move, he grabbed Yami's wrist before it could get to him.

"I order you to..." Yugi took a deep breath, his brow sweating. "To become Dartz's servant!" Yugi yelled, his energy finally leaving him. He felt all energy withdraw, releasing him from it's tight embrace, and fell back motionless into Yami's arms. Yami's eyes widened at this, he fainted?! Dartz was laughing louder then ever, Yami glared at the toad and at the Master of his own.

How could he have been so dense not to notice before? As soon as Yugi had ordered Yomi to become Dartz's servant, he knew. Yami looked down and broke the shackles around Yugi's feet, his strength growing ever more due to the anger and fear that was coursing through his dead veins. He picked up the boy bridal style and jumped into the air. Dartz smiled broader as he saw the toad move it's giant eyes toward him. Yami landed on a table that had been moved to the side, it was far enough for it to be safe. He placed Yugi's unconscious body on it gently, he touched the cheek of him and grit his teeth. No one drained his master like this.

Yami jumped back into the air and glided to the place where Yugi was previously, he crossed his arms, one knee bent in the air. He glared at the toad, the toad noticed the stare on it's moldy neck and turned toward Yami. Yami glared at it and spoke with a hiss.

"Long time no see, demon."


	13. Chapter 13

Yomi looked exactly the same as so long ago, it hadn't changed at all, Yami thought as he gazed over the toad with a disgusted glare. It was still moldy in places that no one would ever want to look at, it had extensions that no one knew where they went or came from, and it had a face that no one could bear to look at. Yami remembered the demon toad well.

The toad's eyes were a bright venomous red, different from Yami's blood red eyes. Just the toad looking at him sent shivers down his spine, couldn't the demon have changed how it looked just a little bit?

"I see you're still as ugly as ever." Yami spoke, wrinkling his nose. "Can't you change a little bit? It would make summoning you a tiny bit better." The toad just stared at him, as if trying to remember the spirit and how it knew it. Dartz glared at the two beings, they knew each other? Dartz looked down to where Yugi was standing before and his eyes widened, where had his apprentice gone? He glared up at Yami, he had obviously done something to the boy.

"Where is my apprentice?" Dartz bellowed out. Yami removed his eyes from the toad and narrowed his eyes.

"Away from you, that's for sure." Yami responded, venom sneaking it's way into his tone. "Summoning this kind of thing, why wouldn't I move my master away?"

"I was never going to use Yomi to kill Yugi." Dartz growled, as if insulted by the spirit. Yami rolled his eyes and took a side glance at the demon. It seemed to be regarding Yami still, he was pretty sure the poor ugly thing was bored.

"Sure, I'll believe you...In another twenty years or so." Yami waved a dismissive hand and glanced at Yomi, the demon was now looking at Dartz. "You trying to figure out if your master is a woman or not? Trust me I had the exact same problem."

"That's enough!" Dartz yelled, he directed his attention to Yomi. "Yomi! I order you to dispose of Yami and to locate my apprentice." Yami's eyes widened in fake astonishment.

"What did I ever do?" Yami joked. "You wound me, madam!" Yomi nodded with his eyes and glanced at Yami. Yami looked back and gave him a bored wave, Yami was pissed about the situation but he could have some fun with it. Yami raised an eyebrow.

"If memory serves me correctly, you can't move." Yami thought out loud. Yomi was a giant toad that took up a large section of the room, Yomi was incapable of moving himself, no matter how powerful he was. Yomi closed it's eyes and flashed them open, a spark igniting in them. Yami looked down and flinched back as he saw dark figures rising from the ground, the room was lit up by a dark green swamp color, he could see the figures just fine.

"Oh, you can do that...Forgot." Yami breathed out, he hadn't forgotten, he just didn't expect Yomi to do that right away. Five figures were summoned from the ground, they were pitch black and mindless, shadows. Three of the shadows glanced up at Yami and launched their selves up, the other two ran to a part of the room. Yami wasn't letting the other two get away. Yami dodged the three spirits, successfully making them smack into each other. Yami glared at the two spirits and tried to remember how to fight. It had been so long since he had been in one. Yami focused his mind and shot himself down in front of the two running shadows, the two stopped and positioned themselves, as if about to launch at him. Yami growled and waved an arm. In that motion a hole appeared in front of him and out came two pitch black tentacles, it grabbed the two shadows and strangled them. Within five seconds, the two shadows had exploded into a dark powder. Oh, he could do that.

"Well, that's interesting." Yami whispered as he stared at his hands, he felt something approach him and jumped back quickly. A shadow had tried to grab him, Yami made another wave with his arm, another hole appeared along with another tentacle. Yami left the tentacle alone with the shadow, he had to make sure Yugi was okay. Yami flew across the room and heard a loud wet smack land on the bookshelf he was next to. Yami's eyes widened when he turned his head and saw a long thin red tongue stuck to it. Yami's eyes darted to Yomi's location, the damn thing had it's mouth open! It had tried to grab him with it's tongue! The tongue pulled back with the bookshelf embraced in it, Yomi pulled it into it's mouth and swallowed it.

"You know you gotta pay for that, right?" Yami yelled, pointing at the demon's mouth. Yomi shot out it's tongue out again, Yami dodged and resumed looking for where he placed Yugi. His eyes widened as they rested on an empty table, where did he master go? He darted his eyes around and saw a shadow figure with Yugi over it's shoulder. Yami glared at the shadow and charged at it, he landed and did the best thing he could do when he got to the shadow. He punched it. The shadow, to Yami's surprise, had a solid face and fell to the floor with Yugi on it's back. Yami picked up Yugi bridal style and felt eyes looking at him. Dartz was glaring at him harshly.

"Why are you holding him like that?!" Dartz hissed loudly. Yami looked at him confused and jumped back into the air. Yami felt Yugi's head rest on his shoulder, he wasn't awake but Yami still knew Yugi probably would have done that anyway.

"Like that?" Yami questioned, he repositioned his arms so one of his hands weren't touching Yugi inappropriately. Dartz's face was getting red with anger, it clashed with the purple shield around him.

"How dare you hold my apprentice like your lover!" Dartz bellowed. "I will not allow you to poison my apprentice like that!" Yami wanted to laugh and groan at the same time. Laugh, because it was funny how Dartz had reacted to it and groan, because he somehow wanted his statement to be true. Yugi would make a fantastic lover, in his opinion.

" And how dare you treat your apprentice as if he is a slave!" Yami shot back. "Forcing him to read for three weeks, forcing him to summon this hideous demon, and yet you hide behind a tiny shield, what kind of master is that?" Yami yelped as he dodged the red tongue again and saw a table retreat into Yomi's mouth.

"I have treated him as he should have been! He needs more discipline, more power! With my help he will become the strongest magician in the world!" Dartz cried. "We will overthrow the government and take over this pathetic place, surely that is what Yugi wants as well." Dartz smiled as he thought this. Yami had to give him props, at least he placed Yugi in his thoughts...but Yami knew he would use Yugi like a puppet. Yugi was obedient, far more obedient then a spirit at that matter.

"Yugi would never want that." Yami hissed as he hovered to another table, this one however, was stuck to the ground, it was high up and if Yami played his cards right, it would be safe. Dartz narrowed his eyes as he watched Yami. Yami whispered a few words, praying that it would work. In a flash of purple light, a shield was placed around Yugi. Yami smiled at this, well this makes it easier. Yami was dead, he had an endless supply of energy. Dartz growled at this, Shadows couldn't grab Yugi, they were magic, purple shields protect against magic and physical attacks. Even though it wasn't an attack, shields took anything magical and destroyed it.

Dartz breathed heavily, his energy draining because of the shield around himself. It was draining him faster then ever and he knew he wouldn't last long. He glared at Yomi, a powerful demon should be protecting him as well as doing it's order!

"Yomi!" Dartz yelled. "I demand that you protect me and that you kill Yami within the hour! If you fail you will be sentenced to a punishment that makes even you tremble in fear." Yami heard this and rolled his eyes as he dodged the tongue again. This was getting annoying, if Yami didn't kill Yomi, then Yomi would kill him...again. Yami shook his head, no point in thinking of the past now. How would he kill it? If memory served him correctly, Yomi was naturally protected by physical attacks and shadow attacks, and that was all Yami knew. Yami flew around, dodging shadows, tongues, and summoning tentacles. Yami tried to think, there had to be something he learned or read about that could break to Yomi and kill him. Yami took a small glance in the direction of Yugi. He had to think more, for Yugi, if he died then Yugi would be stuck with Dartz. Yami wouldn't wish that upon Yugi, not in a million years. He wasn't going to leave Yugi with him, not to submit him to more summonings like this, not to be used like a puppet, not to read more books...Yami's eyes widened. Books! Yami thought of the spell he had learned from that book he had taken. How did it go again? How was it done? Yami had to think but his mind was fogged, he closed his eyes and shook his head. Come on!

"You were murdered?"

"I'm sorry...I shouldn't have asked..."

"I think I'm okay now..."

Yami had to hide his shock as he felt his mind being covered in words that Yugi spoke to him, why did it matter? He tried to focus his mind, how did the spell go?

"Thank you, I guess."

"Thank you for letting me borrow them."

Why was this doing this to him! Yami gasped slightly as he felt his body being held tightly, his energy tightening around him harshly. How did mind crush-

"You have me."

Mind Crush: Focus your mind, remember harsh times, remember shocking moments, remember anything that will confuse your mind. Remember everything good, bad, and speak the words 'Mind Crush.'

Yami's eyes snapped open, his eyes now a bright frightening red. Yomi's mouth was open, a tongue shooting out at him. Yami narrowed his eyes and rose his hand, feeling the energy painfully tighten itself around his hand and wrist, it began to glow a bright red.

"Mind Crush!" Yami cried out in anger. A bright red explosion erupted from his hand and went straight to Yomi's forehead, it crashed into it. Yami heard a loud shrill cry that was neither man nor woman. Yomi collapsed onto the floor onto it's moldy stomach, it's eyes barely opened, it's tongue now back in it's mouth. Dartz let out a cry that attracted Yami's attention. Yami's eyes were narrowed still and his expression unreadable. Dartz's shield had dissolved and all the man could see was darkness and the green shine from Yomi, the demon was still barely alive. Yami hadn't heard much about the demon, but he remembered one thing that would happen if Yomi died. Yami rose his hand again, preparing to fire again. Yomi looked at Yami, it's eyes telling him that it was enough and it required no more torture. Yami nodded, giving the demon mercy, Yami didn't blame it for what it did in the past or what it was doing now. It was under orders, it had no choice.

"What are you doing?! Get up!" Dartz cried, unprotected and vulnerable. Yomi was dying, it didn't need to follow any order at it's time of death. Yomi looked at the man.

"I am dying." A throaty deep voice spoke. "I require a mortal to come back with me...to replace me..." Yami wanted to smile at this, he really did, but he didn't just in case Dartz was going to play hard to die and he had to finish him off. Dartz's eyes widened and took a step back.

"No..." Dartz whispered. "No!" He cried and began to run away from the demon to the door. The demon opened it's mouth and shot out it's tongue, quickly grabbing Dartz with it and reeling him back in, as if the man was a fish caught by a fishing hook. Dartz pulled away, trying not to go back. Shadows were summoned next to Dartz and began to push him in the direction of Yomi. Dartz cried out in fear and begged for it not to happen. Soon, Dartz was within the 'welcoming mat'. It glowed brightly on the edges, as if preparing to leave. Yomi looked at Yami and blinked slowly, as if saying goodbye. Yami nodded at the demon, and watched as the area was covered in a bright green light...and the demon and Dartz was gone. Yami's eyes calmed down and he fell on his knees onto the floor, breathing heavily. Finally...

The lights flipped on, causing Yami to jump and shoot his eyes to the door. At the door was the small brown teddy bear. The bear looked at him and tilted it's head.

"I felt Dartz's presence leave, is he gone?" The bear asked, as if it didn't know what to do. Yami smiled tiredly at the bear and nodded.

"Yes, he's gone." Yami responded softly. "You're allowed to go back to where you came." The bear shook it's head.

"I came with the house, I serve all who live here." The bear walked over to where Yami knelt and smiled with it's threaded mouth. "I serve the boy now." The bear bowed and looked around. The bear ran toward a high table and jumped up and down, as if trying to get up on the table. Yami laughed at the sight and stood up slowly. He walked to the bear and picked it up gently, he placed it on the table next to Yugi. The bear nodded in thanks and touched Yugi's forehead.

"He looks exhausted." The bear spoke worriedly. Yami nodded.

"He is, he just did something that not many magicians can achieve." Yami explained to the bear, he touched Yugi's cheek and smiled. He looked at the bear.

"Come on, we need to get him to bed."

()()()()()()()()()()

Yugi opened his eyes gently to see a brown ceiling. He felt drained and sore, his body ached from head to toe, he could barely move, and his head felt as if it had been split in two. Yugi wearily turned his head to the side to see a bear perched on it's elbows staring at him. The bear and Yugi stared at each other...Yugi let out a high pitched scream and found strength in his body to back up against the wall of his bed to get away from the bear. The bear tilted it's head confused and turned toward the door.

"Yami! He's awake!" The bear yelled, placing a hand to the side of it's mouth. Yugi just stared at the bear wide eyed, what the hell happened and why the hell was there a teddy bear at the side of his bed! Yugi heard rapid footsteps run up the stairs...wait up? Whose room was he in? Yugi thought about this for only a second as the door flew open and Yami stood there, his eyes wide and full of disbelief. Yami smiled widely and rushed forward, the bear had stepped out of the way, and grabbed Yugi from the wall to embrace him tightly. Yugi blinked in shock.

"I'm so glad you finally woke up!" Yami cried in his ear. Yugi blinked more, what? Yami pulled away and just smiled at him.

"Huh?" Yugi spoke confused, the last thing he had remembered was summoning a toad and falling unconscious. How long had he been out?

"You've been out for three days." Yami said, answering Yugi's mental question. "Everyone was worried." Yugi was confused more, everyone? Did he mean Dartz and him? Yugi looked to the side and saw cards and even some flowers.

"Everyone?" Yugi whispered. "Why...What happened?" Yugi questioned, confused to the extreme. Yami's smile faded slowly and took a deep breath, he glanced at the bear.

"Hey Kuma, do you mind leaving for a couple of minutes?" Yami requested softly. The bear nodded and left the room, quietly closing the door. Yugi rose an eyebrow, it's name was Kuma? That was fitting...

"First name terms?" Yugi teased, a smile sneaking it's way onto his face. Yami chuckled and shrugged.

"Hey, the bear's a good guy after you talk to him." Yami laughed and smiled gently at Yugi. "I'm really glad you're okay..." Yami placed a hand onto Yugi's. Yugi blushed a small bit at this and looked away.

"What happened, Yami?" Yugi questioned again. Yami sighed and tightened his hand around Yugi's.

"Well...Dartz tried to kill me, that's one thing." Yami spoke. Yugi wanted to ask over one hundred questions already, but he said nothing. "He wanted to use you so he could take over the government, Yomi was a demon, so summoning it could have helped him do this, I should know."

"I figured out a way to kill Yomi, It was hard but I was able to do it." Yami continued. "Since Yomi was a demon, it needed someone to replace it when it died. His master is the best place to get this, so Dartz was it's replacement." Yami finished and stared at Yugi. Yugi was scared, surprised, and amazed by this. Dartz, his own master, had used him? Yugi had suspected this, but he hadn't thought it would have actually happened...Yomi being a demon, that was given, but why did he want to kill Yami?

"Why did he want to kill you?" Yugi asked softly. Yami blushed and turned his head.

"Two reasons I believe..." Yami spoke. "One; because I was making fun of him, it was out of habit so I regret nothing. Two; I believe it was because..." Yami stopped and his face grew more red. Yugi leaned closer to him.

"Because?" Yugi whispered, moving closer to Yami to try to get him to look at him. Yami turned his head to find Yugi only an inch away from his face. Their hearts beating at a fast pace, their faces a bright red that no one had seen before. Yugi could see a thin line of sweat coming onto Yami's forehead. Yami's eyes widened but just closed his eyes.

"I hate you for this..." Yami whispered with a growl. Yugi glared at him.

"What does that-!" Yugi was cut off by a pair of hands grabbing the sides of his face and a pair of lips attacking his harshly, Yugi's eyes widened and used a hand to keep himself upright. The passion and fear behind the kiss was unbearable, as if it had been held back for far too long and had to be released. Yami moved away from the kiss, his eyes reopening and looking at Yugi, looking for a reaction. Yugi just blinked at him.

"W-Why did you do that?" Yugi questioned softly. Yami growled, as if slightly annoyed by the fact Yugi didn't get it.

"What does a kiss on the lips mean, Yugi?"

"It means you know how to kiss?"

"Okay, that's cute but it's annoying."

"What's annoying-"

"Oh for the love of Ra, I'm in love with you!" Yami yelled out, his hands tightening on Yugi's face more. Yugi blushed more and his eyes widened.

"You...love me?" Yugi questioned, not believing his servant at all. Yami nodded, seeming to have calmed down. Yugi looked down.

"B-But, you're a spirit and I'm a magician."

"I know."

"You're dead, I'm alive."

"I know."

"Then how would this work?" Yugi questioned. Yami smirked, he had expected that question.

"Simple. Do you remember how I'm bound to you for eternity?" Yami questioned. Yugi nodded.

"I'm bound to you, life or death." Yami explained. "You can never get rid of me, no matter what happens to you. You live, I follow, You die, I follow." Yami removed one hand from Yugi's face and placed it around Yugi to pull him closer to him. "You can never get rid of me Yugi, you're mine for eternity." Yugi's eyes widened.

"W-Who gave you the right to claim me!" Yugi yelled, Yami laughed at this.

"Well you claimed me the moment you summoned me."

"I''m a magician, I have the right!"

"Well then, how about 'I'm yours for eternity'?" Yami questioned with a smile. Yugi pouted but nodded. He sighed and rested his head on Yami's chest, Yami's other hand on his face went up to his hair and began to caress it gently.

"Fine..." Yugi whispered, he looked up. "Hey Yami?" Yami looked down and smiled.

"Do you think..." Yugi spoke softly. "You could tell me how you died now?" Yami darted his eyes away for a second but sighed and nodded, he held Yugi closer to him.

"Yes, of course." Yami whispered. "Do you want a long and detailed explanation or a short and straight to the point explanation?" Yugi let out a soft chuckle.

"Whichever you prefer." Yugi answered. Yami smiled and sighed with relief.

"Alright." Yami took a deep breath. "I was murdered in a duel by Yomi." Yugi's eyes widened and looked up worriedly.

"Wait...I want a detailed version now, start over."

"You're mean."

"Please?"

"Okay..." Yami grumbled. "When I was still alive, I was a fairly powerful magician that many people feared, one night when I was walking back to my place I was challenged to a duel. The special thing in a duel that I had not mentioned is that you can kill each other. I had no idea that when I had agreed that I would be bested, I had summoned a high rank shape shifter and the other magician had summoned Yomi, I was defeated and killed within the hour." Yami finished with a sigh. Yugi looked away for a moment and put his arms around Yami's neck.

"How is that murder?" Yugi questioned, remembering how the book had described a shape shifting magician spirit.

"Duels are meant to happen only if done by law or by arena, it was against the law to have one otherwise." Yami explained sadly. Yugi reached up and placed a gentle kiss on Yami's lips, Yami's eyes widened but closed them and kissed him back, tightening his hold on him.

"I'm sorry...I shouldn't have asked..." Yugi spoke sadly. Yami's eyes widened at that sentence, Yugi didn't know why but Yami just tightened his hold on him more and pulled him into another kiss. Yugi pulled away reluctantly and smiled sadly.

"Are you okay?" Yugi asked, hoping that his request hadn't hurt the spirit. Yami nodded.

"I would have told you anyway, so it's fine." Yami whispered, looking down at him lovingly.

"Hey, Yami?" Yugi spoke in a soft voice, Yami rose a hand to his cheek.

"Yes?" Yami responded, Yugi's face simply turned brighter as he opened his mouth and uttered out a reply to something that had been said a while ago.

"I love you too."


	14. Chapter 14

One Month Later

"That's one sleep potion, right?" Yugi asked behind a brown counter, a smile on his face. His clothes resembled the ones he had worn a month ago, only now the black was replaced with white silk and a light blue cape that hung around his shoulders lazily and white boots, the whole outfit was slightly smudged with dirt and grass stains. He held a small green bottle in the palm of his hands, he held it out to the person across the counter. The person smiled at him happily and took it out of his hands, he handed Yugi a gold coin and waved goodbye.

A month had passed and Yugi had retired from being a summoner, he didn't wish to let anyone know of what he could do. He didn't want to become a priest magician, he didn't want to enslave other spirits, he just wanted to be at peace with what he had. Potions were always a strong point for him, as were the other kinds of magicians, but this made him feel much more comfortable and at peace. No hints were ever given away that he had ever been a summoner.

"Yugi, here's the basket of Valerian that you wanted." A high pitched childlike voice spoke from below. Yugi looked down and smiled as he saw Kuma holding a brown basket of herbs. He reached down and took it gently from the bear, he had gotten used to Kuma and found it a trustful companion.

"Thank you, Kuma." Yugi smiled and pet it on the head, as if it were a pet. Kuma smiled back and nodded before it skipped away towards the back. After Dartz had 'died', Yugi had inherited, not only the house, but plenty of money. With the money he had bought a shop to sell the potions he made, it was exactly what he wanted. Peace. Yugi rested his arms on the counter and looked at the cash register that was next to him, he pushed a button on it that opened it. It was filled with numerous kinds of coins. Yugi sighed and closed it, he looked around the shop. There were shelves of potions scattered with labels on them and people were observing a majority of them, he was popular amongst the magicians now.

He smiled and saw a figure at the somewhat see-through door. It opened gently and in came people that Yugi could do nothing but smile at.

"Hey guys." Yugi called out with a wave. His friends and their spirits had come by again. Yugi had explained to all of them the situation and why he had quit summoning, and they had accepted it with smiles and agreements. They were sad to have lost a fellow summoner but they were okay with it. Bakura and Seto focused on summoning still and were aiming to become apart of the government to help in war and such, while Anzu decided she too wanted to take a break from summoning and decided to attempt to learn how to control the elements.

The three had walked in, their spirits at their sides in their normal forms. Seto had gotten used to Joey and decided to allow him to roam around in his normal human form if he behaved. Joey behaved, however when he was caught flirting with other spirits, Seto would get angry and force Joey back into a dog form. Bakura, on the other hand, treated Malik the same as before, but he had decided to be a bit more lenient on being all work and no play, so now Malik and him got along far better then before. Anzu kept her spirit and treated her the same as before as well, they seemed to be close friends, you often forgot they were servant and master. As for Yugi...

"Hey Yugi!" Anzu spoke as she waved back, she rushed forward and went around the counter to give the small potion maker a hug that crushed his lungs. He laughed awkwardly and pet her back to tell her to let go politely. She loosened her grip but didn't let go, Yugi sighed but just turned to his friends.

"So, how are you guys?" Yugi questioned, smiling once again. Seto and Bakura shrugged.

"They're fine, just doing normal summoning stuff as usual." Joey commented, waving a dismissive hand. Seto glared at him but said nothing. Bakura looked around the shop.

"Business is as good as ever, I see." Bakura said as he looked at all the people in the place. Yugi smiled proudly at this.

"You should have seen it yesterday, is something going on today or something?" Yugi said. "A lot of people were buying love potions for some reason." Anzu pouted at him.

"Yugi, It's for the bonfire dance that's coming up in town square tonight!" Anzu told him, she let him go. "People want to dance with the person they love, so they obviously want to convince the person they like to dance with them!"

"By making them drink funny herbs." Malik commented with a disgusted face, Bakura nodded.

"Why would anyone even go to that?" Bakura questioned. "We're too busy to go." Malik nodded and smiled at his master. Anzu pouted at this.

"You guys aren't romantic at all!" Anzu commented, she looked at Yugi. "Hey, Yugi. Why don't you go with me?" She smiled as she pointed at herself. Yugi's eyes widened and smiled sadly, he shook his head.

"No thank you, I'm not into dancing." Yugi said, Anzu pouted. "I can give you guys some free love potions if you want?" Joey's eyes widened and he smirked as he threw an arm around his master.

"I'll take one if it'll make this guy smile." Joey winked as Seto growled with a small blush on his cheeks. Yugi giggled at that and shook his head.

"I doubt that would make him smile." Yugi teased, still giggling at the action. Seto glared at him but rolled his eyes after a moment and just grumbled.

"Come on, we need to go." Seto mumbled to Bakura. "We need to go buy some more chalk." Seto smiled slightly at Yugi and waved, Bakura did the same as the two walked out, leaving Anzu and Yugi alone with the customers. Anzu looked at him and smiled, Rebecca was resting on her shoulder, asleep this entire time.

"Are you sure you don't want to come with me tonight?" Anzu questioned. Yugi nodded.

"Yeah, I'm sure. I have something to do tonight anyway." Yugi told her. "The love potions narrowed down our supplies a bit, so I have to make more." Anzu nodded, understanding that he needed to restock. She looked away for a moment and sighed.

"Is it just that, or is there another reason?" Anzu spoke sadly. Yugi's eyes widened and looked away for a moment. She looked down.

"Is it because of Ya-"

"Yugi! I can't reach this vine, can you come help me?" Kuma yelled from the back of the store. Anzu and Yugi looked toward the voice and looked back at each other. Anzu smiled sadly at him and nodded for him to go. Yugi nodded and waved at her, saying goodbye. Anzu sighed once more and walked to the door.

"I can't compete with a spirit, can I?"

()()()()()()()()()

Yugi stood in his old master's study, leaning over a table and mixing together herbs he had gathered. He had turned the study into an alchemy lab where he made potions and placed them in boxes to sell the next day. Kuma stood to one side of the room, arranging herbs in orders of which potions they went with. Yugi looked to the bear.

"Hey, Kuma?" Yugi spoke, the bear turned toward him.

"Yes?"

"Where's Yami?" Yugi questioned, a slight sadness sneaking it's way into his tone. The bear looked up in thought.

"He said he had to go do something this morning and hasn't come back yet." Kuma answered. Yugi sighed and looked at a clock he had set up in the room, it was 7:00 pm...Yugi jumped as he heard voices and loud fireworks from outside his house. Yugi put down his equipment and walked to the window in the room, he looked out it. He had a large view of the town square and saw a bonfire with people dancing around it, laughing. He didn't see his friends there and smiled, they really were busy...Anzu wasn't though. He felt bad for rejecting her, but she should have known he wouldn't have gone with her. She knew how he felt, how Yami felt...Yugi placed a hand on the window and looked out sadly, watching the people and somewhat regretting saying no to going.

Yugi jumped as he felt strong arms wrap around his waist and pull him toward a warm chest. He looked down to see a bouquet of blue and red roses in the hand of someone, he felt someone breath into his ear.

"Sorry I'm late." A deep musical voice whispered in his ear. Yugi sighed and relaxed into the arms of the person. Yugi turned around in the arms and wrapped his arms around the person's neck.

"It's fine, Yami." Yugi responded with a relieved smile on his face. Yami smiled back and leaned down to place a gentle kiss on his forehead. Yami stepped back and held out the bouquet, Yugi giggled and took it.

"What's this for?" Yugi questioned as he rose the bouquet to his nose and sniffed it, it smelled fresh. Yami shrugged and made a gesture with his hands, on a nearby and not-so-crowded table, a small record player appeared. Yami had left that morning, knowing that that day was a day to have fun, so he had made sure to surprise Yugi. He had ordered Kuma to leave as soon as he sneaked in through the door. Yugi looked at the record player and suppressed a giggle, they used radios now, not record players.

Yami made another small motion with his hand, and the record player began to whisper out a sweet gentle tune. Yugi's eyes widened slightly at this as Yami bowed and held out a hand to him. Yami had worn the same outfit as so long ago, now he had white gloves adjourned with it and he had kept his cape on. Yugi blushed at this and held the bouquet to his chest.

"May I be honored with a dance, Yugi?" Yami spoke formally, Yugi hid his face and nodded. He placed the bouquet down on the window sill and took Yami's hand, Yami gently but firmly grasped it and pulled Yugi to him a fluid motion. Yami guided him gently across the floor, not missing a beat with the music, his hand on Yugi's waist and one holding his hand. Yugi had placed one hand on Yami's shoulder and was keeping up fairly well for a person who had never danced before, it was true, never had he danced like this. Yami twirled him around slowly and chuckled as Yugi giggled at this.

The song ended softly, the two boys stopping in sync with the music. Yami held him, despite the song ending. Yami stared down at him lovingly and smiled.

"I apologize for not being here the whole day." Yami leaned down and placed his forehead against Yugi's. "But once I had heard about the dance, I knew you wouldn't go. I couldn't let you miss that, so I prepared a dance myself." Yugi smiled sweetly.

"Thank you, Yami." Yugi whispered happily. Yami chuckled as he recollected everything that had happened in the past month, he had been summoned, bound, understood, fought against, and loved. Yami couldn't have been happier, he was dead but he couldn't help but feel as if this was something that would last forever. Yugi was thinking similar thoughts, he had been used, tricked, betrayed, and now he was being loved by a mistake that had started all of this. Yami leaned down and captured Yugi's lips, cutting off all but one thought that had coursed through his mind.

Not all mistakes are as bad as they seem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As stated before this is a repost, so if there are errors they'll probably stay there for a while. But Thank you for reading, this fic is years old but I hope some new readers enjoyed it.


End file.
